


L'aube de papier

by ericna_catangels87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe Harry Potter, Knights of Walpurgis, Multi, Parent Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericna_catangels87/pseuds/ericna_catangels87
Summary: Tom Riddle vient juste de terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard et travaille désormais chez Borgin and Burkes. C'est un employé modèle, qui sait cacher aux yeux du public ses ambitions incroyables et ses rêves de grandeur et d'immortalité. Mais un beau jour, quelque chose d'étrange se produit et un bébé en pleurs apparaît chez lui. Et étrangement, Tom sent qu'il à une connexion avec cet enfant. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait d'utiliser cet enfant pour son plan de domination du monde sorcier? Beaucoup de choses.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy / Tom Riddle (mentionned), Albus Dumbledore / Gellert Grindelwald (Ancien), Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Others to come
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Le fardeau du temps

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un tout nouveau travail, une nouvelle histoire de "Tom Riddle va éduquer Harry Potter" (un concept fort original je sais)! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle histoire, je vous laisse donc lire ce premier chapitre.

Tom traînait des pieds dans une des ruelles glauques qui bordaient Borjin and Burke, son lieu de travail. La journée avait été épuisante, il ne rêvait que d’une chose: s’écrouler dans son lit et dormir trois jours d'affilée. C’était après des jours comme ça qu’il regrettait d’avoir envoyé promener Abraxas quand il lui avait proposé de le soutenir financièrement. Il avait besoin de travailler pour se donner une couverture, même si tous ceux qui le connaissait avaient pour habitude de dire que son emploi actuel ne convenait absolument pas à ses capacités, qu’il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux, qu’à cause de ça il vivait dans un quartier sale et mal fréquenté.

Sur ce point, Tom était assez d’accord, ce travail n’était pas franchement valorisant et l’Allée des Embrumes était immonde et les gens qui la peuple tout autant. Mais cet emploi dans le magasin de magie noire lui permettait de côtoyer une clientèle proche des artefacts de magie les plus précieux et pratiquant les formes de magie les plus anciennes. Et ça, c’était quelque chose de très positif!  
Et puis c’était ce boulot un peu minable qui lui avait permis de se payer son appartement. Tom détestait le quartier mais adorait son appartement, petit mais à lui. C’était le premier espace qui lui appartenait pour de vrai, dont il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait, qu’il n’était pas obligé de partager, pas comme l’orphelinat ou le dortoir. Il aimait y recevoir les chevaliers mais il lui plaisait encore plus de s’y retrouver seul, le soir et de se dire qu’il était chez lui. Et actuellement, alors qu’il remontait les escaliers grinçants, encombré d’un sac en papier rempli de provisions, il lui tardait encore plus. 

Il poussa sa clé dans la serrure, poussa la porte un peu lourde et entra dans le salon, humant l’odeur de son logis, appréciant le calme, la lumière qui baissait et laisser entrer le crépuscule par la fenêtre, mettant en valeur son canapé, qui semblait lui tendre les bras, éclairant le parquet ancien et impeccable, le couffin reposant au centre d’un cercle de brûlé…..Pardon?

Tom lâcha son sac de course en reposant les yeux sur le sol. Il ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien un couffin de bébé au milieu de son salon, trônant autour d’un cercle brûlé à même le parquet. Et au vu du petit pied blanc qui dépassait de la couverture et les léger vagissements, il y avait un occupant dans ce couffin.  
Saisissant sa baguette, un Avada Kedavra au bord de la bouche, Tom bondit littéralement jusqu’au couffin et se pencha sur le contenu. Un bébé. Un très petit bébé, brun, avec de grands yeux verts et une cicatrice sanguinolente sur le front. Le bébé le regarda et se mit à pleurer en agitant les bras.

« -D’où est-ce que tu viens petit ver de terre?gronda Tom d’une voix menaçante »

Le bébé ne répondit pas (même si Tom ne s’y attendait pas) et se contenta de pleurer plus fort, se tordant dans son couffin.  
Tom se mit à l’examiner, cherchant un indice quelconque de comment ce mioche s’était retrouvé au beau milieu de son salon. Pas de mot, la serrure ou la fenêtre étaient fermées solidement à son arrivée, la cheminée n’était pas raccordée au réseau de cheminette et on ne pouvait pas transplaner à l’intérieur de l’appartement (précaution non incluse dans le bail de location mais qu’il avait ajouté après qu’Abraxas est débarqué, imbibé de whisky pur feu). Il n’y avait aucune raison logique qui pouvait expliquer l’entrée de ce mioche.  
Tom s’intéressa ensuite au cercle de brûlé sur le sol, pestant que le petit salopard avait ruiné son parquet. Mais en y regardant de plus près, ce n’était pas un simple cercle de brûlure. Non, il y avait de vagues signes à l’intérieur, comme des runes. Mais Tom n’arrivait ni à les lire, ni à les reconnaître. Pire, plus il les regardait, et plus il avait l’impression que les signes s’estompaient progressivement. Était-ce lié à la cicatrice sur le front du gamin?  
Il se pencha dessus, l’examinant. Elle avait une vague forme d’éclair et prenait une bonne partie du front de l’enfant, atteignant presque son œil. Et elle semblait fraîche et sanguinolente. Mais aucun signe particulier. Mais alors que Tom posait son doigt dessus, pour essayer de voir si le motif se rapprochait d’un de ceux du cercle, il sentit une soudaine et brusque décharge électrique qui le projeta à quelques centimètres, lui brûlant la main. Il atterrit sur les fesses, sous les hurlements redoublés de l’enfant, la main douloureuse, la fierté encore plus, mais avec une sensation étrange.  
Lentement, très lentement, comme s’il avait en face de lui une bombe à retardement, il se rapprocha du bébé, qui n'émettait maintenant que des hoquets étranglés et, de l’autre main, posa son doigt sur la cicatrice. Aucune réaction cette fois, pas de brûlure ou de décharge électrique. Mais un étrange sentiment, une sensation de magie très familière, comme il la ressentait quand il se concentrait sur sa propre magie. C’était bien ça, il avait l’impression que sa propre magie coulait dans le petit garçon. Comme avec sa baguette. 

« -Ou mon journal, réalisa soudain Tom »

C’était exactement la même sensation qu’il éprouvait quand il tenait son journal, son Horcruxe, dans ses mains. Il regarda dans les yeux verts humides qui le dévisageait. Ce môme était-il un de ces Horcruxes? Il n’en avait créé qu’un pour le moment mais compte bien en faire d'autres dans le futur, et après tout il n’était pas impossible qu’il est choisi un réceptacle humain à un moment donné. Mais s’il venait du futur, comment le gosse s’était retrouvé ici? Tom regarda de nouveau le cercle de runes. Un système de protection? Dans le futur, avait-il inventé un système de voyage dans le temps pour protéger son Horcruxe, et le morceau d’âme à l’intérieur, d’un danger potentiel? Possible, vu la cicatrice, quelqu’un avait tenté d’attaquer le môme et un sortilège l’avait envoyé se promener dans le temps.  
Si c’était le cas, son moi du futur avait dû le renvoyer trop loin, il aurait été plus intelligent de le renvoyer à une époque où Tom était conscient d’avoir créée un Horcruxe humain. 

« -C’est bien mignon tout ça, pensa-il en s’asseyant sur le sol. Sauf que ça ne me dit pas ce que je vais faire de ça moi. »

« Ça » jouait maintenant à attraper ses petits pieds blancs entre ses doigts agiles, visiblement lassé d’examiner Tom. Tom lui, le regardait, en réfléchissant. Devait-il le renvoyer à son époque? Impossible, puisqu’il ne comprenait même pas le possible sort qui l’avait emmené ici.Le tuer pour absorber le morceau d’âme à l’intérieur? Risqué. C’était un morceau de lui qui n’était pas encore absent et le dédoubler pourrait causer des problèmes, physiques ou magiques. Et s’il avait pris la peine de créer un système de protection aussi sophistiqué, c’est que le gosse ne devait pas mourir. Le mettre dans un orphelinat? Jamais. Tom avait assez souffert lui-même pour ne jamais souhaiter mettre un quelconque enfant sorcier dans ce genre d’endroit. Et puis toujours le même souci: le gosse devait rester avec lui, parce que c'était son Horcruxe.

Sauf que s’il se pointe soudainement avec un enfant, ça va faire jaser…Tom sourit. En fait, cela pouvait lui servir! Tout le monde croyait déjà en son histoire tragique de pauvre orphelin. Pourquoi ne pas en ajouter une couche avec une histoire d’amour tragique, une fille qu’il aimait qui l'avait quitté sans lui dire sa grossesse, qui l'avait retrouvé, malade et épuisée en le suppliant de prendre soin de leur bébé avant de mourir mystérieusement, lui laissant la charge de leur enfant alors qu’il venait de finir Poudlard? C’était même une explication supplémentaire de pourquoi il avait pris directement le premier emploi qu’il avait trouvé: il avait besoin d’argent pour élever son enfant avant de songer à faire carrière. Oui, ça fonctionnerait.

« -Soit reconnaissant que je décide de m’occuper de toi, ver de terre!dit-il à haute voix en se penchant sur le bébé » 

Celui-ci lui retourne un regard neutre, indifférent à son sort, le pauvre innocent. 

« -Comment je vais t’appeler? »

Pas de réponse, si ce n’est un gazouillement qui ressemblait à un « brubrui ». Pas très utile. Bon. Il allait devoir trouver tout seul. Il commença à l’examiner histoire de voir s’il n’y avait pas un indice sur le bébé. Bingo. La couverture bleue qui enveloppait le bébé avait une petite broderie qui indiquait “Harry”. Mouais. Définitivement moldu comme nom. Le gosse devait être un sang-mêlé, comme Tom. C’était peut-être pour ça qu’il l’avait choisi… Mais "Harry"...Ça ne sonnait pas très bien, pour le fils de Tom Jedusor. 

“-Hadrian, ça sonne mieux, tu ne penses pas.  
-Bruibrui.  
-Je suppose que ça veut dire “Oui”, dans ta langue.  
-Bruibrui.  
-D’accord…”

Bon, le prénom c’était fait. Maintenant...Où est-ce qu’il allait le mettre? L’appartement n’était pas minuscule, mais ce n’était pas non plus un appartement familial, il n’y avait qu’une seule chambre. Oh Merlin, il allait devoir dormir avec le bébé? Lui qui était si heureux d’avoir enfin sa propre chambre!

“-Bon pas de panique, pour le moment il ne peut pas dormir dans un grand lit, son couffin lui suffira très bien et ça, ça se met un peu partout.Comme par exemple...Ici.”

Il posa le couffin, et son contenu dans un coin, juste à côté de la porte de sa chambre et du canapé. Parfait! Au moins ici, il ne ferait pas de bêtise et il l'entendrait en cas de soucis.  
En parlant de soucis, vu les petits couinements, il devrait sans doute s’occuper de cette cicatrice sanguinolente.  
Avec un soupir, Tom alla chercher du désinfectant et un peu de coton et s'assit en face d’Hadrian, pour commencer à désinfecter la plaie. Visiblement peu ravi, le bébé se mit à protester vivement et à essayer de s’éloigner de ce coton qui lui piquait si désagréablement le visage. Tom grogna et se pencha sur lui en lui tenant le menton pour le forcer à rester tranquille. 

Ce qui devait durer deux secondes environ s’éternisa pendant cinq longues minutes, cinq minutes pendant lesquelles Hadrian se mit littéralement à hurler et pleurer, se tordant dans tous les sens pour échapper aux mains de Tom, lui envoyant même des coups de pieds pour l’éloigner, avec Tom, en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux au-dessus d’un bébé plus que récalcitrant. Une fois fini, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés de cette lutte et Tom se tenait assis à même le sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle, en se demandant pourquoi, ô grand Merlin, pourquoi il avait décidé de garder ce gosse. 

“-Maintenant, je te donne un biberon et je ne veux plus t’entendre jusqu’à demain.grogna-il en se levant avec difficulté pour aller préparer de quelques coups de baguette un biberon de lait chaud, après avoir transfiguré une bouteille en verre pour lui donner la forme d’un biberon »

Il le fit léviter jusqu’à Hadrian, qui le pris, les yeux encore rouges et pleins de grosses larmes, pour le téter d’un air gourmand. Maintenant plus calme, il se contentait de manger en regardant tous les mouvements de Tom, qui en profitait pour ranger ses courses, tout en marmonnant sur le nouvel occupant de son salon. En une minute, il y avait un pot-au-feu qui mijotait dans un pot, sous un feu magique, et il guidait les pelures de légumes dans un seau. La voisine, qui occupait toute la maison d’à côté, avait des poules et un potager, il lui donnait donc régulièrement ses épluchures, et en échange, elle lui offrait volontiers des œufs, des légumes, voire parfois des poulets tout entiers. Un échange de bon procédés donc. 

“-Abruii.”

Tom se tourna en direction du bruit. Hadrian lui tendait son biberon vide.

“-Déjà fini?s’étonna Tom en se penchant pour lui reprendre le biberon et le déposer dans son évier”

Hadrian émit encore quelques bruits, en agitant les bras et les jambes avant d’essayer de se redresser dans son couffin. Tom grogna et lui lança un petit sort pour le remettre correctement. Il ne pouvait pas se préparer à manger et veiller sur un gamin qui avait envie de déambuler dans un appartement pas forcément adapté pour des bébés. Il allait donc rester tranquille.

La soirée fut...étrange. Tom avait beau avoir grandi avec des enfants, dans l’orphelinat, il n’était pas habitué à devoir veiller h24 sur un bébé, les responsables de l’orphelinat lui déléguant le moins possible leurs tâches quand elles impliquaient directement de jeunes enfants. Et visiblement, un enfant, aussi jeune soit-il, n’aimait pas particulièrement resté totalement immobile, et avant que Tom ne le voit, Hadrian se promenait un peu partout, explorant à quatre pattes, visiblement avec délice. S’il pouvait déjà se déplacer, Tom allait devoir lui donner des aliments plus solides que du lait donc...C’était ce qu’il se disait, jusqu’à se rendre compte que le plus urgent était d’empêcher le marmot de détruire l’appartement, en le voyant agripper un bout de rideau pour tirer dessus, sans doute dans le but de se mettre debout.  
Tom avait donc passé la soirée à essayer de manger et de vaquer à ses occupations, renonçant à garder Hadrian dans son couffin au bout de trois essais, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Le moment du bain avait été l’occasion d’un véritable festival d’éclaboussements et de rires hystériques de la part de l’enfant qui trouvait visiblement qu’arroser copieusement Tom était la chose la plus drôle du monde. Tom avait fini aussi trempé que lui et de très mauvaise humeur. 

“-On a bien rigolé, maintenant au lit.grogna-il en attrapant l’enfant pour le coller encore une fois dans son couffin. Et maintenant, tu dors!”

Et pour appuyer ses propos, il éteignit la lumière d’un coup de baguette, plongeant la pièce dans l’obscurité avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, pour lire au calme.  
Mais visiblement, on lui refusait même ça, parce qu’Hadrian semblait être véritablement terrorisé par le noir complet et ses pleurs emplirent l’appartement pendant de longues, longues minutes. Si au début, Tom les ignora du mieux possible avec indifférence, lançant de temps en temps un “chut!” autoritaire, quelque chose bascula en lui quand, alors qu’Hadrian pleurait plus fort, Tom, par réflexe avait crié un “Maintenant tu la fermes et tu dors!”, si menaçant que l’enfant s’était étranglé avec ses sanglots et n’osait plus faire un bruit. Et Tom n’arrivait pas à se satisfaire de ce silence, parce que pendant quelques secondes, ce n’était pas sa voix qu’il avait entendue, mais celle d’une des assistantes de Mme Cole, dans l’orphelinat, qui grondait les enfants qui avaient peur la nuit, les renvoyant sèchement à leurs draps quand ils venaient chercher un peu de réconfort, en larmes après un cauchemar ou un orage. Et elle disait exactement la même chose: “Maintenant tu la fermes et tu dors.” Elle n’était pas resté très longtemps dans l’orphelinat, mais Tom avait le souvenir très net de nuits passées recroquevillées sous ses couvertures, les mains sur la bouche, la tête sous l’oreiller, pour étouffer ses sanglots, tremblants lors d’orages violents, sachant depuis son plus jeune âge qu’on ne viendrait pas le consoler. Il avait parlé comme elle, avait réagi comme elle. Et ça le dégoûtait. Ca le dégoûtait de lui-même, parce qu’il valait mille fois mieux que cette femme. Et il pensait à Mme Cole, Mme Cole qui avait bien des défauts, surtout envers lui, mais qui jamais ne l'aurait laissée en détresse et qui avait pris soin de lui comme elle l’avait fait avec les autres enfants. Du moins, jusqu’à une certaine période. 

Alors, Tom se leva, lança un Lumos pour éclairer le bout de sa baguette et se rendit au salon, où il entendait la petite respiration sifflante d’Hadrian. Et il se pencha et lui éclaira le visage, pour voir qu’il était rouge et tout boursouflé, à cause des sanglots Il vit le bébé sangloter encore un peu et tendre ses bras vers lui. 

“-...Pour la première nuit, après tout.”

Et Tom l'avait pris dans ses bras et l’avait emmené dans son lit, le calant avec des oreillers pour l’empêcher de tomber ou de se faire écraser. 

“-Mais ne t’y habitue pas.dit-il en se glissant aussi sous la couverture, en reprenant son livre”

Hadrian ne fit pas de bruit, mais il semblé tout à coup beaucoup plus apaisé et en quelques minutes, il glissa dans le sommeil, bien installé sur le dos, pendant que Tom lisait, mais sans voir les mots. En fait, il réfléchissait. Dès le lendemain, il fallait qu’il voit Abraxas.


	2. Le bouclier venu d'ailleurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici déjà venu le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, plus tôt que je le pensais, mais après tout, il était terminé, je n'allais pas le faire attendre. Merci beaucoup à Esperanzarebelde pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, et j'espère que ce prochain chapitre te plaira tout autant que le premier (et je suis d'accord, les histoires où Tom adopte Harry, c'est super) ! 
> 
> Je vous laisse apprécier ce prochain chapitre.

Abraxas apparu au milieu du salon de Tom, secouant le bas de son manteau, grognant à voix basse contre la cendre qui salissait le tissu délicat et infiniment cher. Il fallait vraiment que quelqu’un se décide à faire du voyage par poudre de cheminette quelque chose de plus propre! 

“-Quand tu auras fini de mettre de la cendre partout sur mon tapis, tu pourras peut-être saluer le maître de maison?”

Abraxas sursauta et leva les yeux, des excuses au bout des lèvres, avant de se figer de surprise. Devant lui Tom, celui dont il s’appelait en toute confiance “le meilleur ami”, qui le regardait avec son habituelle expression neutre, élégamment installé dans son canapé, les jambes croisées. Rien d’anormal. Sauf que le bambin qui jouait, installé à côté de lui, il n’avait absolument rien de normal.

“-Que! Tom? Enfin? D’où vient cet enfant? Que? Mais quand?   
-Respire Abraxas, respire.”

Le jeune homme obéit en inspirant une grande goulée d’air et ferma les yeux, en se frottant attentivement les paupières avant de les rouvrir. L’enfant était toujours là et fixait sur lui de grands yeux verts. Il sortit sa baguette et alla tapoter un des flancs du bébé qui gloussa et essaya d’attraper le bâton.

“-Par Morgane et Circée, mais il est réel!s’exclama-il  
-Bien entendu qu’il est réel. Tu n’as jamais vu d’enfant de ta vie? Assieds-toi, tu veux du thé?”

Abraxas se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil, fixant toujours l’enfant, qui essayait maintenant de descendre du canapé, visiblement pour le rejoindre. Abraxas ne remarqua même pas la tasse à thé qui lévitait poliment devant lui, absorbé qu’il était par la vue de Tom soulevant l’enfant pour le déposer au sol. Le gosse se redressa et avança de toute la vitesse de ses quatre petits membres jusqu’à l’invité, pour le dévisager toute à son aise. Finalement, Abraxas leva les yeux vers son ami, qui se faisait servir par sa théière. 

“-Par Merlin, est-ce que tu vas me dire qui est cet enfant et surtout ce qu’il fait ici?finit-il par demander  
-Eh bien, les manières de la famille Malfoy ne sont plus ce qu’elles étaient!   
-Tom!   
-C’est Hadrian.   
-Hadrian? Et d’où est-ce qu’il sors, Hadrian?  
-Je ne le sais pas précisément, quand je suis rentré hier soir, il était au milieu de mon salon, au milieu d’un cercle de runes étrangères.”

Abraxas en lâcha la tasse de thé qui resta pantelante dans les airs, surprise. 

“-Excuse-moi?  
-Je t’ai dit que je ne sais pas d’où il vient exactement. Je n’ai pas trouvé grand-chose qui pourrait me l’indiquer, et à part une couverture avec son nom et ce cercle de runes auquel je ne comprends rien, il n’y avait rien pour l’identifier.  
-Donc toi tu gardes un enfant qui apparaît dans ton salon?  
-Quand cet enfant m’est lié, oui.”

Cette deuxième déclaration fit l’effet d’une bombe, à tel point qu’Abraxas s’étrangla avec la gorgée de thé qu’il était en train d’avaler. Tom le regarda tousser avec un air de parfaite indifférence, tandis qu’Hadrian fixait d’un air surpris cet individu décidément très bruyant. Quelques minutes se passèrent ainsi, avant que l’héritier Malfoy ne réussisse à reprendre son souffle. Il finit par poser sa tasse de thé.

“-Je crois que...Que je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que du thé...souffla-il, la main sur le coeur   
-Tu connais la maison.”

Et avec la bénédiction du maître de maison, Abraxas se rendit jusqu’au bar qui occupait un petit angle de la pièce, pour se servir un fond de whisky pur feu (tiens d’ailleurs, cette bouteille, il l’avait offert à Tom pour sa majorité) (et elle n’était même pas ouverte et couverte de poussière, le salaud ingrat). Il reposa la bouteille et avala une longue, longue gorgée, appréciant la chaleur du liquide qui lui coulait dans la gorge. Une fois cela fait, il reposa le verre, un peu plus fort que nécessaire, et retourna s'asseoir d’un air décidé. Tom, lui, savourait toujours son thé. 

« -Bien. Vas-y, je t’écoute, je suis prêt. »

Alors Tom lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé la veille, de comment il était rentré pour trouver un bébé geignant au milieu de son salon, les runes mystérieuses, la sensation très étrange quand il avait touché cet enfant, comment il avait compris que celui-ci était important pour lui et son futur, et sa théorie comme quoi il avait voyagé dans le temps pour arriver jusqu’à Tom.

« -Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qui te fait penser qu’il est lié à toi.  
-J’ai reconnu ma signature magique en lui, quand j’ai voulu toucher sa cicatrice.  
-Sa cicatrice?   
-Oui. Cet enfant porte la même trace de ma magie que ma baguette ou le journal intime que je t’ai confié. »

Abraxas ne put retenir un léger frisson à la mention de ce journal. Tom ne lui avait jamais dit clairement ce que c’était, mais il avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait que c’était un artefact très, très important pour lui et qu’Abraxas devait en prendre le plus grand soin. Et il n’était pas assez idiot pour ne pas détecter la menace, s’il venait à faillir à sa mission. Puisque Tom, son Seigneur, lui avait demandé de veiller sur le journal, alors il le faisait. Et s’il affirmait que cet enfant était un genre d’artefact du même type, alors c’était bel et bien le cas, il n’y avait pas à tortiller.

“-Bien, tu te retrouves donc avec cet enfant, Hadrian.résuma Abraxas en prenant finalement sa tasse de thé, qui lui cognait l’épaule pour obtenir son attention. Mais, pourquoi ne pas l’avoir stupéfixé et enfermé quelque part?   
-Tu as lu trop de contes de fée moldus, Abraxas.  
-Eh, ne m’insulte pas!  
-Si je le laisse juste à l’abandon, paralysé dans un cercueil de verre, il risque juste de dépérir et de finir par mourir, et je ne m’en apercevrai même pas. Hors, c’est précisément ce que je veux éviter. Le maléfice du saucisson n’empêche pas le vieillissement, bien malheureusement.”

Abraxas hocha doucement la tête. Bien sûr. 

“-C’est vrai, mais, comment vas-tu expliquer sa présence à tes côtés?  
-Oh, j’ai déjà une petite histoire à raconter.  
-Laquelle?  
-Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre sixième année? J’avais établi une correspondance avec certains gobelins, concernant mon ascendance magique.   
-Comment l’oublier.   
-Eh bien, étant donné que tu es le seul au courant d’à qui j’écrivais réellement, qu’est-ce qui m'empêcherait d’inventer une petite histoire d’une histoire d’amour lointaine et secrète?  
-Oh, je vois où tu veux en venir… Et pour Hadrian?  
\- Disons seulement que, après une rupture difficile qui m’a laissé seul et anéanti (Abraxas pouffa), peu de temps avant mon diplôme, alors que je me demandais encore ce que je voulais devenir, elle est arrivé, avec un enfant, notre enfant, malade et épuisée, en me suppliant de prendre soin de notre enfant et que moi, toujours fou d’elle et avec le plus intense désir d’avoir une famille , je n’ai pas pu lui refuser sa dernière volonté et encore moins abandonner mon propre enfant, alors j’ai accepté et pris le premier travail que je pouvais trouver, pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. Et si personne ne l’a vu ou ne m'a vu avant cette période, c'est que, en deuil que j’étais, je restais principalement avec lui, à essayer de me reconstruire.  
-Dit le toujours avec autant de trémolos dans la voix, et tu vas me tirer quelques larmes. Quel acteur!   
-Merci du compliment.   
-Raconte ça à Slughorn et il va ensuite pleurer dans tout Poudlard sur son “cher Tom et le merveilleux jeune homme qu’il a toujours été”!   
-Et c’est précisément ce que je veux.  
-Ah oui, vraiment?”

Tom hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Hadrian. Celui-ci s’était désintéressé d’Abraxas et jouait maintenant dans un coin, avec une peluche (un oreiller que Tom avait transfiguré, pour qu’il ait de quoi s’occuper et le laisse un peu tranquille). Bien, il était sage. 

“-Et donc?continua Abraxas en s’humidifiant les lèvres. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire de ce gosse?  
-A ton avis? Si cet enfant a été choisi par mon “moi du futur” c’est qu’il y a une bonne raison, et je soupçonne que cette raison est que cet enfant pourrait être un sorcier très puissant.   
-Tu veux le rallier à ta...À notre cause?  
-Bien entendu que oui. Puisque je vais prendre la peine de l’élever, ce ne sera pas pour ne pas le faire correctement. Et il sera parfait pour diffuser mes idées dans Poudlard.  
-Comment ça?   
\- A ton avis, puisqu’il est un sorcier, où ira-il à l’âge de onze ans?   
-...Oh. Oh!” 

Abraxas reconnaissait bien là son meilleur ami, et surtout l’héritier de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Pendant les dix ans qu’il faudra pour l’éduquer, les idées de Tom auront largement le temps de s’implanter dans l’esprit fertile et manipulable de ce garçon et une fois arrivé à Poudlard, dans la maison de Serpentard, il pourrait naturellement disséminer les graines des idées de Tom aux autres étudiants, gagnant à leur cause de futurs alliés, potentiellement puissant, au nez et à la barbe même de Dumbledore! Oh, c’était brillant. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. 

“-C’est un plan fantastique, comme toujours Tom.dit-il”

Tom lui fit un sourire prédateur et termina son thé. 

“-Le seul inconvénient étant que je vais devoir supporter la présence de ce petit nuisible, mais cela devrait être supportable.   
-Tu auras sans doute besoin d’aide. Si jamais…  
-Oh ne t’en fais pas, je suis sûr que nos chers amies se bousculeront pour jouer les nounous. C’est mon “fils”, après-tout.”

Abraxas retint une grimace en entendant le ton amer et ironique de son ami. Tom avait toujours été si...haineux, avec l’idée même de la famille. Est-ce que c’était parce qu’il avait renoncé totalement à la sienne, alors qu’ils n’étaient encore que des enfants? Abraxas plaignait presque le bambin innocent sur le côté, qui allait devoir vivre avec une figure paternelle telle que Tom, qui n'avait jamais su ce que c’était qu’une véritable famille.   
Mais d’un côté, si Tom n’avait vraiment pas voulu cela, Abraxas n’avait aucun doute qu’il aurait très certainement fait appel à quelqu’un pour s’occuper de l’enfant à plein temps et vaquer à ses occupations de son côté, quitte à modifier légèrement l’histoire mélodramatique qu’il avait imaginée. Non, si Tom n'avait pas supporté l’idée de ce bébé chez lui, il l’aurait envoyé quelque part au loin, mais au lieu de ça, il a décidé de s’occuper entièrement de lui tout seul. Et cela, ça rendait Abraxas légèrement méfiant pour la suite. Il espérait néanmoins se tromper. Son Seigneur ne pouvait pas perdre de vue ses objectifs à cause d’un simple enfant, n’est-ce pas? Inutile de s’en faire! 

Peu de temps après la visite d’Abraxas, Tom marchait dans l’Allée des Embrumes, portant dans ses bras un petit paquet brun qui s’agitait de temps en temps pour essayer de regarder par-dessus son épaule, curieux du monde qui l’entourait. Quelques pas avant d’arriver devant la boutique Borgin and Burkes, Tom lui lança un regard d’avertissement.

“-Maintenant il va falloir être sur ton meilleur comportement et ne pas me déranger.dit-il d’un ton assez sec. Tu as compris, Hadrian?”

Le concerné émis quelques syllabes, ressemblant à “iii”. Un équivalent de oui? Pas clair. Bref. Tom inspira à fond, se composa un air à la fois gêné et doux sur le visage et entra dans la petite boutique sombre. En voyant les étagères pleines à ras-bord il retint une grimace. Hadrian avait la fâcheuse tendance de tout attraper, il allait avoir du mal à le tenir hors de portée d’objets potentiellement maudits. 

“-Jedusor, ce que je peux savoir ce que c’est que ça?”

Tom se tourna et vit son patron, Borgin, qui le fixait avec son air patibulaire habituel, les sourcils froncés, le doigt pointé sur Hadrian. Bien, il était temps de tester l’efficacité de son histoire tragique! 

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Tom menait tranquillement une vente dans le magasin, la boutique laissée sous ses bons soins, tandis qu’Hadrian jouait tranquillement dans un coin avec son ours en peluche qu’il ne lâchait plus, sage pour le moment. Et Tom était particulièrement fier de ses talents d’acteurs. Borgin pouvait bien se donner des grands airs et le traiter comme s’il n’était qu’un balayeur, mais le fait était indéniable: Tom pouvait lui faire faire absolument tout ce qu’il voulait!   
L’autre pouvait donc bien lui cracher au visage de réussir ses ventes s’il tenait à son salaire, il valait même mieux lui faire croire que Tom était désespéré de cet emploi pour pouvoir élever son fils. Comme ça, lui, il pouvait tranquillement mener ses petites enquêtes sur les reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard, sans avoir son patron sur le dos. Il fit un sourire engageant à sa cliente, une dame de Sang-Pur, naturellement, toute enveloppée dans un long manteau de fourrure blanche, et regardant d’un air un peu dédaigneux le diamant massif posé sur un petit coussin de velours derrière une vitrine. 

“-Bien sûr que c’est une pièce unique, dit poliment Tom, pour répondre à une de ses questions. Le diamant que vous voyez ici est un diamant très précieux, sa couleur bleu est naturelle et dûe à sa puissance magique, il ne s’agit pas de manipulations externes. Il est très connu chez les Moldus.  
-Et comment un artefact magique prétendûment puissant pourrait être connu des Moldus?”

Tom lui fit son sourire le plus doux et le plus séducteur. Satisfait, il la vit se dérider. 

“-Eh bien, vous savez bien ce que c’est avec les Moldus, ils prennent ce qu’ils trouvent sans penser aux conséquences et ils sont tellement mauvais pour voir ce qu’il y a devant eux qu’ils ne se rendent même pas compte que l’objet en question ne provient pas de leur monde! Le diamant ici présent est très ancien, des années 1600 environ, il appartient à une famille qui vivait dans les colonies françaises dans les Indes. Ce diamant devait à la base servir à sertir un collier ou bien une bague, mais il a été volé par des Moldus et vendu au roi de France de l’époque. Le souci est qu’ils ne savaient pas que ce bijou était maudit.   
-Maudit?  
-Oui Madame. Enfin, maudit, selon les termes de notre époque. Pour parler plus correctement, et je sais que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, ce diamant est imprégné des magies les plus anciennes et les plus complexes de son temps, que certains qualifient très injustement de magie noire de nos jours.”

La cliente renifla avec mépris mais sourit à Tom, pour lui indiquer qu’il n’était pas la cible. Tom lui sourit encore et regarda le diamant qui brillait innocemment.

“-Et comme toujours, quand ce genre de puissant artefact tombe entre les mains de personnes qui ne savent pas le maîtriser, il fait des ravages. Ce diamant à la réputation d’être maudit chez les Moldus car il a causé la mort mystérieuse de plusieurs de ses propriétaires, et il a cependant longtemps été recherché par le Ministère de la Magie pour le détruire à cause du danger qu’il représentait.   
-Une honte.   
-N'est-ce pas? Madame voudrait l'examiner de plus près?   
-En effet, si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
-Pas du tout. Venez, sur le comptoir il y a plus de lumière.”

Tom fit très lentement léviter le diamant jusqu’au comptoir et de là, commença à le montrer en détail à sa cliente, se penchant vers elle bien plus que nécessaire, avec une voix douce et des yeux caressants. Ladite cliente semblait d’ailleurs bien plus intéressée par le jeune vendeur devant elle que par le diamant, finalement! 

“-Oh, vous m’avez convaincu, je vous le prend!finit-elle par dire, après qu’ils aient négocié le prix pendant dix minutes. Mais je ne devrais pas, c’est du vol!   
-Ah Madame, il faut bien gagner sa vie.dit Tom en encaissant les cinq-cent gallions qu’elle lui tendait, avec son habituel sourire. Mon patron voulait mille gallions, mais je ne pouvais pas escroquer madame à ce point.   
-Vous êtes un honnête jeune homme.   
-Merci Madame.  
-Je crois d’ailleurs que votre enfant réclame de l’attention!”

Tom se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour voir Harry tendant la main vers une broche. Une broche empoisonnée. Oh Merlin.

“-Hadrian!gronda-il”

Et, sans laisser le temps au bambin de comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait, il le fit léviter et l’éloigna vivement de la vitrine en question, le reposant sur le tapis où il était censé rester pour jouer. La cliente gloussa, en voyant l’expression à la fois confuse et amusée d’Hadrian.

“-Oh, quel enfant adorable.dit-elle. C’est le vôtre?  
-Oui madame.dit Tom aussitôt  
-Un bel enfant!  
-Merci madame.”

Et sur ce, la dame repartit, non sans tapoter la main de Tom d’un air engageant et disant au revoir à Hadrian d’un ton doux. Elle avait juste passé la porte que le sourire de Tom retombé. Fichus Sang-Purs qui se croyaient toujours plus important que les autres. Qu’ils attendent, un jour il ne serait plus garçon de café. 

“-Pa!” 

Tom se retourna en entendant Hadrian et poussa un cri d’agacement. La petite saloperie était revenue à son étagère avec la broche empoisonnée, et il avait en plus l’audace de le regarder avec un grand sourire.

“-Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit?!grogna Tom en le renvoyant à son tapis avec le même sort lévitant. Tu veux mourir ou quoi?”

Mais Hadrian ne l’écoutait visiblement pas, trop occupé à rire et battre des mains avec enthousiasme. Aussitôt posé, il fonça jusqu’à l’étagère. Tom allait l’étrangler. Il jouait avec lui. Oh, il allait l’enfermer dans la vitrine. Il lui renvoya le sort pour la troisième fois et y ajouta un petit sort de pichenette, pour faire bonne mesure. Hadrian gloussa encore. 

“-Maintenant reste tranquille et fiche moi la paix.grogna Tom en se rasseyant au comptoir, pour mettre à jour le livre des comptes”

Mais il semblait qu’il n’avait pas le droit à la paix sur cette terre, parce que le bambin quitta encore une fois son tapis pour venir se coller à ses jambes en souriant, tirant son pantalon pour obtenir son attention. Tom l’ignora. 

“-Pa! pa!” 

Tom sursauta et finit par baisser les yeux. 

“-Pa! Pa! repris Hadrian   
-...Moi?   
-Pa! Pa!   
-...Imbécile.”

Mais il se pencha et hissa quand même l’enfant sur ses genoux, avec une drôle de sensation à l’estomac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! J'installe doucement les choses, j'essaie de prendre mon temps, pas facile quand j'ai envie que tout démarre!   
> N'hésitez pas à commenter mon travail, c'est toujours vraiment encourageant! En attendant le prochain chapitre je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, un bon week end...


	3. un plan parfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire! On continu tranquillement le rythme, on pose les bases de la relation entre Tom et son nouveau petit fardeau, Harry. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas!
> 
> Et avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre, je tiens à remercier Esperanzarebelde pour ses commentaires: ton enthousiasme pour cette histoire me fait vraiment plaisir, et je suis toujours très contente de voir que tu m'as laissé un commentaire! Et oui, on peut se poser des questions sur comment Tom va évoluer avec un enfant à charge...Il pourrait devenir plus doux, ou bien il pourrait devenir pire...Qui sait ce que la présence d'Harry va faire naître en lui?   
> Et pour répondre à ton commentaire: mon rythme de production est d'environ un chapitre par semaine et pour cette histoire, je vais essayer de me tenir à une deadline de un nouveau chapitre tous les lundi soir!

Tom but une longue et lente gorgée de son whisky pur feu, appréciant la brûlure de l’alcool de haute qualité. Il en prit une seconde et secoua la main quand un plateau chargé de mini sandwich se dirigea vers lui, avant de sourire à Walburga, qui s’occupait de remplir les autres verres. Le petit salon, une pièce élégante et claire, aux murs couleur ivoire avec le blason de la maison Black un peu partout, était accueillante, formelle mais pas trop. C’était toujours ici, dans la maison de la famille Black, que Tom aimait à se réunir avec ses chevaliers, et en particulier depuis qu’ils avaient terminé Poudlard.Ici au moins, ils pouvaient se réunir et discuter jusqu’aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit sans avoir la crainte d’avoir un préfet, ou pire un professeur, qui vienne les déranger et les interrompre. En plus aujourd’hui, c’était une occasion particulière, ils étaient tous réunis, afin de célébrer les fiançailles officielles entre Walburga et Orion, tous deux membres de la grande et ancestrale maison des Black. Non pas que ces fiançailles soient une véritable surprise, elles étaient même prévues depuis de longues années et les deux concernés avaient le comportement d’un couple de Sang-Pur depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Même s’ils avaient eu tendance à se dévergonder un peu au fur et à mesure des années (Tom ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû annoncer bruyamment sa présence en cognant contre la porte de leur dortoir, pour au moins laisser à Orion le temps de fermer les rideaux de son lit, ou pour que Walburga puisse se couvrir) (un miracle vraiment qu’elle ne soit pas tombé enceinte pendant leurs années d’étude). Au moins maintenant ils avaient une bonne excuse pour partager le même lit et Tom ne doutait pas du tout qu’ils en profitent à la moindre occasion. Il retint un sourire en voyant Orion déposer un baiser sur la main de sa fiancée, qui répondit en lui claquant légèrement la joue. 

“-Eh bien alors, félicitation à vous, qui allez perpétuer le noble nom de votre demeure en élevant de nombreux enfants dans la plus pure tradition des sorciers Sang-Pur.déclara-il en levant son verre, pour porter un toast”

Les autres garçons, Mulciber, Cygnus Black, frère d’Orion, Malfoy et Lestrange, levèrent également leur verre et répétèrent ses félicitations en chœur avant de boire leur verre. Tom reposa le sien et s’installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras sur son estomac avant de regarder un par un ses fidèles chevaliers.

“-Alors, qu'elles bonnes nouvelles est-ce que vous pouvez m’apporter, après tout ces mois sans se voir?”

Tous se regardèrent les uns après les autres, et finalement ce fut Mulciber qui prit la parole, de son habituel ton un peu traînard.

“-Eh bien on ne peut pas dire que les choses changent beaucoup au Ministère de la Magie.dit-il avec un brin de mépris. La guerre des moldus s’est terminé peu de temps après la nôtre et malgré tous les dégâts que les moldus ont causés, indirectement, à notre société avec le cas des Sangs Mêlés, le Ministre refuse de faire quoi que ce soit. Il prétend que maintenant que la guerre est terminée il n’y a aucune raison de réguler ou de contrôler les Sang Mêlés. Parler avec lui est exaspérant, tant il est aveugle au problème! Notre monde s’est retrouvé en danger à cause de sa négligence, par Merlin!”

Tom acquiesça avec sympathie. Oui, le problème de la pureté de la société sorcière commençait à devenir préoccupant. Même pour lui. 

“-Je comprend que ce doit être exaspérant pour toi, Mulciber, surtout quand tu as affaire à quelqu’un qui n’est pas capable d’entendre des arguments raisonnables.dit-il de son ton doux habituel. Mais n’oublie pas que nous avons tous besoin que nos alliés au sein du Ministère est de bonne raison avec le Ministre de la magie. Pour notre cause.   
-Bah,fit son ami en agitant la main d’un signe méprisant. Malfoy est beaucoup plus habitué et doué que moi dans le fait de se faire des amis de ces idiots.  
-Uniquement parce que tu ne veux pas t’en donner la peine.répondit Abraxas, assis à côté de lui dans le canapé, avec un poil de mordant”

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tom qui sourit et lui fit signe de parler. La manie d’Abraxas d’attendre son autorisation pour tout et n’importe quoi l’amusait. 

“-De mon côté non plus je n’ai pas grand chose à annoncer du point de vue de la politique.dit-il en posant aussi son verre. Comme l’as dit Mulciber, le Ministre de la magie essaie de noyer le poisson en ignorant le problème des Moldus et surtout des Sang Mêlés. J’ai essayé de le convaincre de la nécessité de revoir nos lois concernant le métissage avec les Moldus, mais impossible, il ne veut rien entendre. Pendant un déjeuner d’affaires la semaine dernière, je lui ai même proposé de travailler directement sur ce sujet, en lui disant que l’on pouvait tout à fait s’inspirer des lois américaines mais sans les reprendre exactement.  
-Et pourquoi c’est ce qu’il faudrait que l’on fasse!s’exclama Walburga de sa voix haut perchée et légèrement stridente, assise aux côtés de son fiancé à qui elle tenait les mains  
-Je suis tout à fait d’accord, concéda Abraxas en hochant la tête. Mais le fait est que si j’arrive devant le Ministre en lui disant “Reprenons toutes les lois américaines concernant les Moldus”, il va paniquer. Juste à ce déjeuner, quand je lui en ai parlé, il est devenu tout gris et il m'a dit “Abraxas, je sais que vous ne voulez que le bien de la population sorcière, mais ce n’est pas un projet que je peux appuyer. Vous venez juste de commencer votre carrière parmi nous, vous ne savez pas comment ils sont ici, si après la guerre j’en commence une nouvelle, je suis fichue, ma tête va tomber”.”

Tous reniflèrent, aussi élégamment que possible, afin de montrer leur mépris. Dire d’un Malfoy qu’il ne connaissait pas la politique quand la famille la dirigeait pratiquement officieusement par tous les moyens possibles, c’était d’un ridicule absolu. S’il y avait bien un seul héritier de Sang Pur préparé à la politique, c'était Abraxas Malfoy! Tom soupira en secouant la tête.

“-Ce qu’il t’as dit ne fait que renforcer mon opinion: cet homme est un piètre Ministre de la magie et nous serons chanceux si la société sorcière se tient encore sur elle-même à la fin de son mandat   
-Nous devons créer notre propre parti politique!grogna Mulciber d’un ton furieux  
-Pas encore Mulciber, je te l’ai déjà dit. Nous venons tous de terminer Poudlard, si nous nous engageons maintenant en politique, personne ne nous prendra au sérieux.répondit Tom en lui jetant un coup d'œil. La presse le présentera sans doute comme quelque chose dans le genre “Le groupe scolaire se lance en politique, ces bons amis d’école survivront-ils à la politique?”. Il nous faut être patient et méthodique, si nous voulons parvenir à nous imposer.  
-La patience, c’est pas mon fort.grogna encore une fois son compagnon en se resservant un plein verre de whisky, ignorant le claquement de langue désapprobateur de la maîtresse de maison  
-Je sais, mais c’est nécessaire. Je sais que je vous demande à tous de gros efforts de patience et d’attente, mais vous savez que cela en vaudra la peine.  
-Bien sûr que nous le savons!s’exclama Walburga en se redressant. Jedusor, nous savons tous ici que toi tout seul en politique suffirait à nous sauver tous, alors nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi tu t’y tiens à l’écart!”

Tom lui fit son sourire le plus séducteur, celui qui normalement faisait tomber le cœur des jeunes femmes mais qui, sur celui de Walburga qui appartenait tout entier à sa famille et son fiancé, se contentait d’en faire une incroyable alliée. 

“-Parce que justement tout le monde s’attendait à ce que j’entre au Ministère de la magie à la seconde où je quitterais Poudlard. Non Rosier, pas la peine de faire cette tête, il ne s’agit pas d’un simple esprit de contradiction. C’est juste de la logique. Dumbledore était trop après moi pour que je tente une entrée rapide au Ministère, il se serait aussitôt rapproché du Ministre pour pouvoir me surveiller comme il le faisait à Poudlard.  
-Oh, c’est vrai qu’il t’en a toujours voulu d’avoir dénoncé ce Rubeus Hagrid. dit Mulciber d’un ton désinvolte”

Il y eu des sourires dans la salle. Tous savaient parfaitement qui étaient à l’origine des attaques mystérieuses de Poudlard, qui avait fait plusieurs victimes dont un mort, pendant une année de leur étude. C’était le secret de polichinelle de leur petit groupe, l’essence même de leur existence en temps que Chevaliers de Walpurgis dans les murs de Poudlard: se réunir pour choisir les prochaines victimes. Et nombreux dans ce cercle intime étaient ceux qui estiment dommage que Jedusor ait dû s’arrêter si vite. Tom sourit.

“-Précisément. Il a passé mes sept années à Poudlard à me suivre comme mon ombre, à la recherche du moindre papier que je pourrais jeter par terre, à me considérer responsable du moindre mouton de poussière dans les couloirs de l’école. Alors tu penses bien que je n’allais pas lui donner une occasion de plus de ruiner ma carrière politique en le laissant raconter partout qu’il ne me trouve pas fiable ou je ne sais quoi d’autre de farfelu. J’ai besoin qu’il m’oublie un peu, et surtout qu’il me pense inoffensif, afin qu’il ne me surveille pas.”

Tous hochaient la tête.C’était un plan tout à fait logique de toute façon, il n’y avait à y dire, puisque leur leader pensait toujours au moindre détail. Tous finirent leur verre de liqueur, en silence. Un silence d’ailleurs régna pendant quelques minutes dans le salon. Ils s’échangeaient chacun des petits regards en coin, plus ou moins discrets, dont Tom s’apercevait par ailleurs très bien sans se décider à parler. Finalement, ce fut Walburga qui se décida à se sacrifier au nom de la curiosité commune. 

“-Bien, puisqu’aucun homme dans cette salle n’a pas le courage de poser la question sur l’éléphant dans la pièce, dit-elle avec mépris, moi je vais le faire. Jedusor?   
-Oui ma chère?  
-Qui est cet enfant?”

Et du doigt, elle désigna Hadrian, qui, installé sur un tapis à côté d’eux, jouait à empiler des cubes colorés magiques, dont les symboles sur les faces des cubes changeaient régulièrement. Tous se tournèrent pour regarder cet enfant qui tirait leur curiosité depuis que Tom avait passé les portes de la maison Black sans expliquer la présence de ce mystérieux ajout. Tom eut un sourire prédateur.

“-Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit?”

Silence général. 

“-Je vous présente la nouvelle arme des Chevaliers de Walpurgis.”

Stupéfaction dans le salon. Avant qu’une avalanche de question ne lui tombe dessus, Tom se mit à raconter son habituel plan, avec l’histoire tragique d’amour malheureuse (en jetant un coup d'œil glaçé à Abraxas quand celui-ci se permettait de glousser). Finalement, quand il eut terminé son récit, seul le silence l'accueillit.

“-Eh bien, quel accueil.dit-il avec ironie  
-Oui...Enfin….Je...C’est une nouvelle, surprenante! s’exclama Rosier, qui parlait peu habituellement   
-Crois-moi que j’étais surpris de trouver cet enfant au milieu de mon salon en rentrant de ma journée de travail, Rosier.  
-Et si c’était un piège de Dumbledore? Pour te surveiller, justement?  
-Impossible, j’ai reconnu ma magie là-dedans. De plus…”

Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin qu’il déplia soigneusement avant de le faire léviter pour le mettre à hauteur des yeux de ses comparses, qui se penchèrent pour regarder la feuille. Elle était remplie de symboles très étranges, qu’ils n’avaient jamais vus. 

“-Je doute très sincèrement que Dumbledore aurait inventé une magie aussi complexe simplement pour me tendre un piège.dit Tom en s’appuyant dans son fauteuil. Hadrian était au centre d’un cercle de ces runes quand je l’ai trouvé. Ces runes ont disparu depuis, et je me suis rendu compte que plus je les regardais, et moins j’arrivais à les voir. De toute évidence il s’agit d’un sortilège extrêmement complexe, et aussi bon sorcier que soit Dumbledore, il n’aurait certainement pas réussi à inventer cela en seulement six mois.   
-Non c’est certain...murmura Walburga en se penchant pour voir les runes de plus près. J’ai l’impression qu’il s’agit d’un mélange de runes très très complexes de plusieurs civilisations...Il y en a certaines qui ressemblent aux premières runes des mages anglais, d’autres qui ressemblent aux runes des grecs antiques..Mais pour les autres….   
-Oui, elles sont complexes, et c’est là le souci. Si je veux comprendre ce sortilège, je vais devoir comprendre ces runes.  
-Je pense que la bibliothèque des mages de France doit avoir quelque chose à ce sujet.dit Rosier en se redressant, bombant légèrement le torse. Ma famille y conserve certains des ouvrages les plus anciens et les plus précieux sur le sujet des runes, s’il y a des informations quelque part c’est sûrement là-dedans.  
-Alors je compte sur toi pour me les fournir, Rosier.  
-Bien sûr Jedusor…  
-Et toi Mulciber, j’aimerais que tu montres cela à ce nécromancien avec qui tu t’es lié il y a peu...Il peut avoir des informations intéressantes également.  
-A ton service.  
-Bien, merci messieurs.   
-Jedusor, intervient Wwalburga, puis-je en faire des copies? Je pense que je peux en identifier certaines et voir les origines géographiques qui ressortent le plus.  
-Je t’en prie.”

Walburga pris un morceau de parchemin qui traînait sur une petite table à ses côtés et murmura un sort de copie, très concentrée tandis que de l’encre jaillissait du bout de sa baguette et reproduisait les motifs complexes du modèle. Tom était très satisfait. Walburga était une excellente sorcière et quand elle n’avait pas la réponse à quelque chose, elle savait très bien trouver des contacts compétents. Son aide serait précieuse. Il jeta un regard à Hadrian et sourit.

“-Alors Walburga, maintenant que la question du mariage est arrangé, quand est-il des prochains héritiers de la noble maison des Blakc?questionna-il d’un ton doucereux   
-Oh, ce n’est pas encore quelque chose qui est évoqué par nos familles, même si bien entendu Mère ne cesse de me dire que le moment venu je devrais être “prête à porter le prochain Black”. Elle me parle comme si je n’avais vu le corps d’un homme, c’est d’un risible. Orion et moi nous nous connaissons à la perfection.  
-J’en suis heureux, et je pense que vous pourrez très bientôt parler de la question d’ajouter un berceau dans la chambre à la suite de votre chambre conjugale!   
-Pardon?”

Tom désigna du menton le tapis où Hadrian se tenait. Orion, qui ne participait pas à la conversation, s’était glissé sans un mot ou un bruit du canapé qu’il partagé avec sa fiancée et, assis en tailleur devant Hadrian, jouait avec lui, prenant avec beaucoup de solennité les cubes que le bambin lui confiait joyeusement et lui indiquant les noms et les couleurs qu’il demandait.   
Les Chevaliers observèrent la scène, certains surpris, d’autres avec un petit sourire amusé. Mulciber gloussa carrément et donna un petit coup à Walburga, qui semblait visiblement hésiter entre l’exaspération et l’amusement également. 

Tom regarda également la scène, satisfait pour le moment de voir que ses compagnons avaient accepté naturellement la présence d’Hadrian. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais c’était tout de même rassurant. Et au vu du comportement d’Orion, il y aurait donc au moins un autre Chevalier pour veiller sur la bonne santé de l’enfant et sa sécurité. Parfait. Pourtant, quand Tom vit Hadrian se lever et aller s’installer au creux des genoux d’Orion en lui réclamant un câlin, il ne se sentit plus satisfait. Il se sentait même un peu énervé, mal à l’aise, comme quand un des gosses de l’orphelinat lui empruntait quelque chose qui était à lui. Pas une sensation agréable. Et, tellement enfonçé qu’il était dans ses réflexions, il ne remarquait pas qu’il dardait sur Orion un regard brûlant de colère et de menaces, au point que le jeune homme n’osait plus bouger, incapable de savoir ce qu’il avait fait de mal pour déplaîre si profondément à son Seigneur.   
Finalement ce fut Hadrian lui-même qui régla la situation. Visiblement lassé de se trouver dans un endroit qu’il ne connaissait pas, entouré de toutes ces grandes personnes qui ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui, il voulait rentrer à la maison. Alors, rampant avec assurance sur quatre pattes, il se dirigea droit sur Tom et répéta “à bras” “à bras”. Ce fut la voix du bambin qui réveilla Tom de sa colère sourde et muette, comme s’il revenait sur terre d’un coup. Machinalement il se pencha pour hisser Hadrian sur ses genoux, à la grande satisfaction du bambin. 

“-Puisque la réunion est terminée, je vais partir. Walburga, merci pour ton accueil encore une fois.  
-Oh, je t’en prie….”

Et juste comme ça, Tom se leva, enveloppant de ses bras son petit paquet brun et disparaissant avec les flammes de la poudre de cheminette. Les invités restant se regardèrent. Finalement, Orion, qui était toujours sur le tapis, regarda sa femme. 

“-Tu crois que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal avec Jedusor?”

Personne ne répondit. Mais tous pensaient la même chose: pour une simple arme, leur Seigneur semblait beaucoup trop possessif avec le bambin, aussi mignon soit-il. Et ils ne savaient pas si c’était une bonne chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus, il s'est un peu plus concentré sur Tom et ses ambitions cette fois ci mais étant donné que c'est le coeur du personnage, je trouvais que c'était important! Le prochain chapitre va être plus centré Harry / Tom, j'ai hâte de vous le montrer! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, vous lire est toujours un plaisir. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, une bonne fin de février, prenez soin de vous!


	4. Préserver le fil de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouw, je suis en avance pour poster ce chapitre (ne vous y habituez pas, vraiment)! Vu que je reprend mes cours demain, autant vous donner tout de suite le prochain chapitre, puisqu'il est fini et que je brûle de connaître vos réactions et vos avis!   
> Je remercie encore Esperanzarebelde pour ses commentaires, tu étais curieuse de voir comment Tom se débrouillerais en tant que jeune papa, tu as un élément de réponse dans ce chapitre!   
> Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu à la base, je devais partir sur autre chose mais j'ai décidé de me faire plaisir en écrivant ceci...J'espère donc que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Hadrian n’allait pas bien. Tom s’en était aperçu dès le matin mais, débordé qu’il était dans son seul jour de congé de la semaine, il n’y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. En plus, ce n’est pas comme si le bambin était resté amorphe dans un coin de la chambre à son réveil, au contraire il avait semblé le même que d’habitude. Ce n’était que pendant le petit-déjeuner que Tom s’était rendu compte qu’il semblait avoir du mal à se réveiller et que ses gestes semblaient plus lents que d’habitude. Mais sans doute avait-il mal dormi. Rien de bien grave. Il avait donc écourté le petit déjeuner et l'avait déposé dans son coin du salon pour le laisser jouer seul, pendant qu’il s’occupait de nettoyer et ranger un peu l’appartement. Mais, à peine posé au sol, Hadrian s’était mis à chouiner et geindre, en suivant Tom partout et en réclamant “à bras, à bras” sans arrêt. Ce n’était pas un comportement habituel du bambin, en trois semaines de vie commune Tom avait eu le temps de s’en rendre compte. S’il était assez collant par moment, jamais Hadrian ne faisait ces gémissements pour se faire câliner et il savait parfaitement jouer tout seul, même le matin. Quelque chose de différent. 

Mais il s’était dit qu’il gâtait trop l’enfant et l’avait trop habitué à s’occuper de lui sans arrêt. Alors, il l’avait ignoré pour continuer à ranger sa bibliothèque. Et ça fonctionné bien, puisqu’il n’entendait plus de bruit...Plus aucun bruit…

“-Oh oh, alerte catastrophe, qu’est-ce qu’il est en train de faire?pensa Tom en se retournant pour chercher la petite nuisance des yeux” 

Pas d’Hadrian en vue. Oh, il était parti faire des bêtises plus loin… Pas moyen d’être tranquille ici! Grognant, Tom traversa le petit salon pour aller voir dans la salle de bain, où Hadrian aimait beaucoup jouer, surtout avec les fioles, mais rien. Etait-il dans la chambre? En sortant de la salle de bain, Tom vit le bambin, allongé en boule derrière le canapé. Soulagé, mais agacé, il se pencha sur le petit pour le relever.

“-Si tu voulais dormir, tu pouvais très bien aller tout seul t’allonger.grogna-il”

Pas de réponse. La tête d’Hadrian tombait, comme s’il n’avait pas la force de la tenir. Ce n’était pas normal. Moins en colère et plus inquiet, Tom passa sa main sur le visage d’Hadrian et retint son souffle. Brûlant. Hadrian était brûlant.

“-Oh Merlin il est malade!s’exclama-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, Hadrian toujours dans ses bras. Mais quand est-ce que tu es tombé malade, hier encore tu étais en pleine forme!”

Pas de réponse d’Hadrian, à part un ou deux gémissements. Tom sentit la panique l’envahir. Il revoyait l’orphelinat, et surtout l’infirmerie, où il n’avait été qu’une seule fois allité, à cause de la varicelle. Mais bien souvent il l’avait entraperçu, les lits tous occupés par des petits corps brûlants, blessés, mal en point. Combien de ses “camarades” de l’orphelinat y entraient, atteint de maladie ou de blessures, parfois complètement mutilés à cause des bombardements? Combien d’entre eux n’avaient jamais pu guérir, à cause du manque de moyens, de médicaments? Combien d’entre eux sont morts dans cette infirmerie, tous seuls?   
Tom sentit son estomac se nouer au point de lui faire mal tandis qu’il serrait Hadrian plus fort dans ses bras. Il devait se calmer, il n’était pas un Moldu mais un sorcier, il pouvait guérir Hadrian, il irait très bien. 

“-Médicaments, des médicaments, il faut que je lui donne des médicaments….chuchota-il pour lui-même”

Il courut à la salle de bain, soutenant le petit corps brûlant contre sa poitrine, et ouvrit à la hâte un placard qui contenait plusieurs fioles de potion soigneusement étiquetées. 

“-Potion de poivre, potion contre la toux...Non non, il tousse pas il...Potion de Ratatinage, Merlin mais qu’est-ce que ça fiche ici! Philtre régénérateur, baume contre les boutons...Bon sang qu’est-ce que je dois lui donner!! Potion de poivre, ça pourrait être utile? Mais quelle dose? Je ne peux pas lui donner toute la bouteille! Et si ce n’est pas ça que je dois lui donner? Je ne sais même pas ce qu’il a exactement!" 

Tom n’arrivait pas à réfléchir, il paniquait trop. Il sentait le front brûlant d’Hadrian contre lui, ses petits membres mous et faibles, sa respiration sifflante, et cela ne faisait qu’ajouter à sa peur. Soudain, il entendit Hadrian tousser un grand coup et se mettre à pleurer, la respiration grave et gênée. 

“-Oh bordel, Hadrian! Hadrian!”

Pas de réponse, sinon des pleurs. Visiblement Hadrian souffrait mais n'avait pas assez de force pour s’exprimer.   
Balançant la fiole de potion qu’il tenait dans sa main, Tom courut jusqu’au salon et attrapa à la hâte une poignée de poudre de cheminette, renversant le pot au passage, et jeta la poudre dans la cheminée en criant “Hôpital Saint-Mungo!” avant de se jeter dans le feu. Tout tourna pendant quelques secondes avant qu’il ne parvienne à se stabiliser sur ses pieds, manquant de trébucher, pour arriver dans le hall blanc de l’hôpital des sorciers. Le calme des membres du personnels semblait être une insulte à la maladie de l’enfant. Il courut jusqu’au hall d’enregistrement.

« -Bonjour, que puis-je, commença la sorcière en charge du secrétariat avant de se faire brutalement interrompre  
-C’est, c’est Hadrian, il à eu de la fièvre tout à coup, il ne bouge quasiment plus, il respire mal! » 

Tom vit la sorcière se lever et se pencher vers lui pour regarder Hadrian, tournant son petit visage vers elle. Merlin, il était tellement rouge! Il brûlait!

« -Le service pédiatrie est au premier étage, l’escalier juste derrière moi. Voulez-vous-»

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tom bondissait pour enjamber les marches quatre à quatre. Elle regarda ce jeune homme paniqué et soupira avec indulgence. C’était sans doute son premier bébé, et si jeune! Rien d’anormal à ce qu’il ait peur.   
Tom tomba en plein milieu du service de pédiatrie et resta pantois. Que devait-il faire? Qui allait voir? Qui pouvait l’aider et guérir Hadrian? Merlin, il était sûr que la fièvre avait encore augmenté!

« -Monsieur? »

Il sursauta et se tourna, pour se retrouver face à un guérisseur, reconnaissable à sa robe blanche (pourquoi du blanc d’ailleurs, qui était si salissant?). L’homme devait avoir la quarantaine et lui souriait avec bienveillance.

« -Je peux peut-être vous aider?  
-Je! Oui! Je, enfin pas moi! C’est, c’est Hadrian, il est… Il est malade!  
-Venez avec moi. »

Il l’emmena dans un des petits cabinets individuels et ferma soigneusement la porte avant de regarder Hadrian, souriant doucement.

« -Pauvre petit bonhomme, effectivement ça n’a pas l’air d’aller!  
-Vous pouvez le soigner hein?   
-Bien sûr que oui! Donnez le moi.  
-Hein? »

Dans un réflexe, Tom resserra sa prise sur Hadrian, qui gémit légèrement d’inconfort et recula d’un pas. Nouveau sourire du médecin.

« -Je vais juste l’examiner pour savoir ce qu’il à, vous serez à côté.  
-Oh. »

Honteux, Tom lui tendit le bambin, qui gémit encore en se voyant ainsi trimballer comme une boîte de chocolats. Le médecin le posa sur la table d'auscultation et sortit sa baguette.

« -N’est pas peur mon petit, ça ne fera pas mal. »

Il passa doucement le bout de sa baguette sur le front d’Hadrian, fronçant au passage les sourcils devant sa cicatrice, avant de la faire glisser le long du corps du bambin. À côté de lui, une feuille de parchemin dont Tom n’avait même pas remarqué l’apparition, se remplissait de petits gribouillis serrés et totalement illisibles. L’écriture désastreuse des médecins ne changeaient visiblement pas, que ce soit du côté Moldu ou sorcier!   
Un parfait silence régna pendant une ou deux minutes avant que le médecin ne se redresse et se tourne pour sourire à Tom.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n’est rien de grave.  
-Rien de grave? Il est brûlant de fièvre! Et c’est arrivé d’un coup!  
-Oui, nos petits sorciers ont tendance à devenir des petites torches d’un seul coup, quand ils sont malades! Mais en l’occurrence vous pouvez être rassuré, votre bébé à simplement un rhume.  
-Un rhume? Comment un simple rhume peut le mettre dans un état pareil?  
-Vous venez du monde moldu j’imagine?  
-Heu, oui. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.  
-Oh, juste que cela veut dire que vous ne devez pas bien connaître les maladies des sorciers!  
-Les Moldus aussi ont des rhumes. »

Le docteur sourit. Encore.

« -Bien sûr qu’ils ont aussi des rhumes, mais eux ne compte que sur leur système immunitaire pour en guérir, quand ils sont bébés, tandis que nous, sorcier, avons tendance à utiliser inconsciemment notre magie pour nous guérir, même quand nous n’en avons pas le contrôle.  
-C’est ce qu’Hadrian fait?  
-C’est ça! Sa magie essaie de le guérir mais il n’a pas la maturité et la force pour l’utiliser, alors ça s’évacue par d’autres moyens, et ici c’est sa fièvre. Vous êtes sortis il y a quelques jours?  
-Heu.. Je… Oui… C’est-à-dire que depuis peu je suis obligé de l’emmener avec moi au travail, la nourrice ne peut plus s’en occuper, alors il vient avec moi, et comme le magasin est tout près…  
-Vous ne l’avez sans doute pas assez couvert à ce moment-là alors, d’autant plus que les magasins sont souvent un peu froids! Quel âge a-t-il?  
-Un an, il vient d’avoir un an!..  
-Oh! Quel jour est-il naît? »

Tom cligna des yeux. Quand était l’anniversaire de Hadrian? Il ne le savait pas! Oh Merlin, il devait trouver une réponse!

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous demande pas ça pour vous dénoncer aux services sociaux, dit le médecin en interprétant à tort son silence pour de la méfiance. C’est juste pour faire son dossier et l’enregistrer, quand vous viendrez faire les vaccins ce sera plus simple!  
-Heu oui, bien sûr!... C’est juste que… J’étais tellement paniqué que j’ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits.   
-Je comprends tout à fait.  
-Le 31 octobre, il est né le 31 octobre.  
-Joli jour pour naître! Je le note! »

En vérité, Tom ne savait même pas si c’était vrai, mais Hadrian était apparu dans son appartement dans la nuit du 31 octobre. C’était logique et facile à retenir comme ça. Il regarda le pédiatre hocher la tête en remplissant une petite feuille de parchemin qu’il lui tendit.

« -Tenez, donnez lui de la potion de poivre pendant trois jours, cela suffira à faire baisser sa fièvre et ça le dégagera pour qu’il puisse bien respirer. D’ici à la fin de la semaine, votre petit sera guéri! Je vous ai donné les doses à lui donner, essayer de mettre la potion dans son eau ou son lait, il la boira plus facilement.  
-Merci beaucoup…  
-Je vous en prie, c’est mon travail. En attendant, à part ce méchant rhume, votre petit est en pleine forme, c’est un petit sorcier sain et fort!  
-Je suis heureux de l’entendre…  
-Je vais vous renvoyer à l’accueil, n’hésitez pas à revenir en cas de soucis et ne vous en faites pas, tant que vous pensez à lui mettre une bonne écharpe pour sortir, ça ne se reproduira plus! »

Tom hocha la tête, repris Hadrian (qui semblait toujours souffrant mais moins amorphe) dans ses bras et descendit pour payer la visite. La secrétaire lui sourit.

« -Ah, ces petites choses nous causent des inquiétudes, pas vrai? dit-elle avec un petit rire  
-À qui le dites-vous, j’ai frôlé la crise cardiaque...grommela Tom en comptant ses mornilles sur le comptoir. Quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept… Voilà, dix-sept mornilles pour un gallion.  
-Merci beaucoup! Et si vous avez eu peur maintenant, attendez donc de voir quand il sera plus grand et fera sa première chute en balais volant! C’est un autre niveau! » 

Tom ne répondit pas et retourna à la cheminée du hall pour rentrer, grommelant à Hadrian « Tu ne monteras pas sur un balai volant avant tes vingt-cinq ans minimum, tu es déjà assez casse-cou. »

Une fois de retour chez eux, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement, installant Hadrian sur ses genoux. Celui-ci renifla, toussa un coup et tendit machinalement les bras vers sa peluche préférée, que Tom lui donna, avant de la câliner et de se blottir contre Tom pour dormir, visiblement épuisé de tant d’émotions.  
Tom le regarda dormir avec attention, fixant le petit visage apaisé mais encore rouge, sa respiration encore laborieuse, ses mains roses. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir à partir du moment où il avait compris qu’Hadrian était malade. C’était étrange, mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en empêcher. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se pencha et respira le petit cou chaud du bambin. Ça sentait bon. C’était chaud, c’était agréable. Ça lui rappelait quand il était enfant et qu’il observait les familles qui passaient autour de lui, en se demandant si l’un d’entre eux ne voudrait pas de lui. Il avait plus d’une fois vu de jeunes parents mettre ainsi leur nez dans le cou de leur bébé pour respirer leur odeur ou y distribuer des baisers. Enfant, il avait trouvé ça étrange et ne comprenait pas ce que cela pouvait avoir de si agréable. Maintenant, il comprend un peu mieux. Les bébés sentaient très bons. Et puis comme ça il pouvait entendre sa respiration et être sûr qu’il était encore en vie.

Parce que bien entendu, s’il avait été si inquiet, c’était uniquement parce que l’enfant devait rester en vie pour son plan, parce qu’il était son Horcruxe du futur. Il n’avait paniqué que parce que la potentielle mort de l’enfant pouvait rendre caduque tous les plans qu’il avait soigneusement mis en place pour son futur. Et s’il avait paniqué à cause d’un simple rhume, c’était simplement parce que lui-même avait une santé de fer et, comme l'avait dit le pédiatre, il ne connaissait pas les effets des maladies sur les sorciers. Et s’il allait faire les vaccins à Hadrian, c’était simplement pour être sûr que celui-ci ne risquerait pas de mourir bêtement d’une maladie qui pouvait être évitée. Uniquement ça. Uniquement. 

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que la neige recouvrait le Chemin de traverse et ses annexes, donnant à l’Allée des Embrumes un air presque charmant, Abraxas, vêtu d’une cape élégante et chaude, regardait avec circonspection son meilleur ami, occupé à enrouler Hadrian dans une longue écharpe. Le bambin, assis sur le canapé, les bras raidis par deux couches de pulls et d’une cape en fourrure, regardait Abraxas avec un “au secours” inscrit dans les yeux alors que Tom faisait un noeud à l’écharpe avec un “Bien!” satisfait. 

“-Tom, commença Abraxas avec la plus grande prudence, je sais que nous sommes en décembre et qu’il faut couvrir les enfants, mais je pense que tu y as peut-être était un peu fort, surtout pour un voyage qui va durer très exactement cinq minutes.  
-Oui, eh bien la dernière fois ces cinq minutes ont abouti à une semaine de rhume où je n’ai pas dormi parce qu’il toussait et pleurait toute la nuit et toute la journée.   
-Certes, et je le sais bien vu que tu m’as appelé pour me dire je cite “Garde le cet après-midi que je puisse dormir avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je vais regretter toute ma vie”, mais peut-être que maintenant que tu l’as un peu trop couvert non? On dirait une boule!   
-Mais non.  
-A faud, a faud.intervint Hadrian, sa petite voix étouffée par son écharpe verte  
-Non tu n’as pas chaud, regarde il neige.   
-A faud!   
-Il a effectivement peut-être un peu chaud avec tout ça.   
-Impossible. A titre personnel, je suis frigorifié.” 

Abraxas se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa propre mère lui disait la même chose: “J’ai froid, donc tu dois te couvrir”. Il n’en avait jamais compris la logique, mais il savait qu’il valait mieux ne pas argumenter avec ça, c’était inutile! Il leva les mains, pour faire comprendre à Hadrian qu’il avait fait de son mieux mais qu’il fallait endurer. S’il en avait eu les capacités, il était certain que le bambin aurait soupiré.   
Tom le posa sur le sol, le temps d’enfiler sa propre cape et Abraxas se retint de pouffer de rire, en voyant Hadrian (qui maintenant savait se tenir debout pendant quelques minutes), les bras raidis et légèrement relevé, avec seulement les yeux dépassants de son écharpe. 

“-Effectivement avec ça il ne va pas attraper de rhume!   
-C’est le but de la manœuvre. Quand tu auras fini de rire, on pourra peut-être y aller, Walburga et Orion vont arriver avant nous à ce rythme.   
-Je te suis, Tom.” 

Et ils sortirent du petit appartement, Tom portant Hadrian dans ses bras, comme de coutume. Il en profitait parce qu’il savait qu’à la seconde où Hadrian verrait Orion, ce petit ingrat irait vers lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, comme d'habitude, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire, et en attendant la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, prenez soin de vous!


	5. La menace cachée derrière le sourire, Partie 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre en avance, je vais finir par vous y habituer à ce rythme...Je prend plaisir à écrire cette histoire, donc profitons-en!   
> Merci à Esperanzarebelde pour son dernier commentaire, je suis très contente que tu es apprécié ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout le passage de Tom transformant Harry en une petite boule de vêtement...L'image était très drôle!  
> Merci également (et bienvenu) à Levi_Potter_Riddle pour son commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir, je pense que nous avons tous connus la manie des mamans ou des papas à beaucoup trop nous couvrir parce qu'ils avaient froids! Et ravie de voir que tu craque pour bébé Harry, j'espère que tu continuera de le trouver mignon! 
> 
> Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre, et je vous dit à tout de suite.

Tom ouvrit doucement les yeux, sorti de son sommeil par la sensation que quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, lui tapotait le nez à répétition. Il cligna un peu des yeux avant de les ouvrir plus franchement, tombant sur deux grandes pupilles d’un vert éclatant. Hadrian. Assis sur sa poitrine, comme il aimait le faire le matin. Qui le fixait en silence, tapotant un doigt contre le nez de Tom pour le réveiller. Tom jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 7h30 du matin. Comme d’habitude. Il soupira et marmonna un Lumos pour éclairer la chambre. En jetant un coup d’oeil sur le côté, il vit un petit oreiller froissé. Oh.

« -Dit donc toi, dit-il en regardant de nouveau Hadrian, toujours installé sur lui, je peux savoir ce que ton oreiller fait dans mon lit et non pas dans le tiens?  
-Sais pas!  
-Il a dû venir ici tout seul, alors. »

Hadrian gloussa et se pencha, le nez dans le cou de Tom, l’enroulant avec ses petits bras. Tom leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un sourire. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait pris la peine d’acheter un lit à l’enfant, vu qu’apparemment son propre lit était bien meilleur! Il essaya doucement de pousser Hadrian pour pouvoir se lever mais celui-ci refusa de se lever.

« -Hadrian, tu te pousses?  
-Nion!  
-On reste au lit toute la journée alors? »

Le petit garçon se redressa et se mit à le fixer avec intensité, essayant d’imiter son expression neutre (sans grand succès), le front plissé sous l’effort. Tom lui retourna son regard, avec un sourire poli. 

« -Oui?  
-....  
-Tu as quelque chose à me dire? »

Visiblement frustré, Hadrian descendit de sa poitrine (et heureusement parce qu’il pesait lourd, l’animal) et traversa le lit à quatre pattes pour attraper le calendrier qui repose sur la table de chevet. La date du jour était entourée d’un trait d’encre rouge, et il le lui montrait, tenant le calendrier près de son visage.

« -Mmmh, tient, la date d’aujourd’hui est entourée, je me demande s’il y a quelque chose d’important!  
-Papaaa! »

Tom ricana. Hadrian était beaucoup trop facile à taquiner, même pour un enfant!

« -C’est bon c’est bon: bon anniversaire Hadrian. »

Le concerné lui retourna un sourire éclatant (et un peu édenté) avant de poser le calendrier pour lui tendre les bras. Tom se tira du lit, attrapa Hadrian pour le caler contre sa hanche et sortitsortit dans le salon, direction la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. avant une journée chargée en émotion. Parce qu’aujourd’hui, on était le 31 octobre, et Hadrian, aussi nommé “petit monstre” par Tom ou “chaton” par les chevaliers, avait quatre ans.   
Et tout en préparant du porridge, Tom pensait aux trois années qui venaient de se passer, depuis qu’Hadrian était apparu au milieu de son salon. Il aurait bien voulu dire “trois années de pur bonheur”, mais il fallait aussi ajouter beaucoup de stress, beaucoup de fatigue et beaucoup de jurons. En trois ans, il avait plus souvent hurlé “Non” ou “Ne touche pas à ça!” que dans toute sa vie, scolarité à Poudlard incluse. Il avait pensé qu’entendre au loin les bombes dans Londres avait été le sommet de la terreur. Et puis il avait vu Hadrian dégringoler dans l’escalier de chez Borgin and Burkes, pour atterrir avec un bras dans un angle qui n’était définitivement pas dans son manuel de guérison, alors qu’il n’avait que trois ans, et le mot terreur avait pris une nouvelle définition (jamais il n’avait transplané si vite à l’hôpital, et pendant deux mois, il avait interdit à Hadrian de descendre seul la moindre marche). 

Il avait pensé qu’il avait compris la satisfaction et le bonheur en devenant préfet en chef à Poudlard, ce qui était son objectif depuis la première année. Et puis Hadrian l’avait choisi, alors qu’Orion jouait avec lui et lui demandait qui il préférait entre papa et oncle Orion. Il s’était retenu de sourire jusqu’aux oreilles quand Hadrian avait de suite répondu “Papa!” à la question avant de se précipiter dans ses bras.   
Entendre Hadrian l'appeler papa lui produisait toujours un effet étrange, ça le chatouillait dans l’estomac. A un an et demi, Hadrian le disait régulièrement, même quand il n’avait pas besoin de lui demander quelque chose, mais à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait, Tom se sentait tout étrange à l’idée que ce mot, que jamais il n’avait prononcé à l’égard de quelqu’un, lui était tout spécialement destiné. Même maintenant, il aimait tout particulièrement quand Hadrian le disait en public. 

Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps avant que tout son quotidien ne s’organise autour du petit bambin qui courait partout. En trois ans, il avait passé un nombre incalculable de nuits blanches, parce qu’Hadrian était trop excité pour dormir, parce qu’il était malade ou tout simplement parce qu’il l’écoutait respirer, angoissé quand il n’entendait plus de son. Quand à trois ans il avait décidé de donner à Hadrian son propre lit, parce qu’il devenait assez grand, des deux c’était sans doute lui qui avait passé la plus mauvaise nuit, sans parvenir à apprécier le fait d’avoir de nouveau son lit entièrement pour lui tout seul.   
Les jours où il n’emmenait pas Hadrian avec lui chez Borgin and Burkes parce qu’Orion, Walburga, Rosier ou Malfoy voulait bien jouer le rôle de baby-sitter, Tom se surprenait à regarder l’horloge beaucoup plus souvent que d’ordinaire et d’attendre avec beaucoup d’impatience l’heure de retourner à la maison. Il passait généralement la journée à se demander ce qu’Hadrian faisait. Pas qu’il n’avait pas confiance en la capacité de ses chevaliers à s'occuper du bambin, il savait parfaitement que chacun ferait tout pour protéger l’enfant, en raison de son statut. En plus, Orion était totalement fou d’Hadrian (Rosier un peu moins, mais Rosier avait du mal avec toute interaction d’un être humain quelconque), au point parfois que Tom devait se retenir de lui dire que ce n’était pas son enfant. Bref, il savait qu’il était entre de bonnes mains, mais juste...Il n’aimait pas ne pas l’avoir sous les yeux. 

Même si pour être honnête, il avait parfois eu envie de le déposer dans une rue et de partir faire un tour (juste une heure ou deux). Comme le jour où Hadrian, dans un élan de folie destructrice typique des enfants, avait déchiré soigneusement les pages de plusieurs livres de magie très rare, que Tom était en train d’étudier pour essayer de comprendre les mystérieuses runes qu’il avait notées à l’apparition d’Hadrian. Ce jour là, à cet instant précis, jamais Tom n’avait eu autant envie d’attraper le gamin pour le mettre dehors. Aujourd’hui encore, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour rester calme.   
Mais Hadrian s’en était moins bien sorti le jour où il avait cassé un bijoux précieux, entreposé dans une des étagères de chez Borgin and Burkes. En voyant les perles brisées, et en connaissant la valeur de cet objet, Tom avait craqué et brutalement attrapé le garçon pour lui mettre une fessée, ignorant les sanglots du bambin avant de le mettre dans un coin. Il lui avait fallu une heure entière avant de se calmer et de réaliser avec horreur que non seulement il avait frappé Hadrian mais qu’en plus, celui-ci lui en voulait visiblement puisque pendant tout le reste de la journée, il avait refusé de le regarder ou de lui parler. Ils s’étaient réconciliés en fin de journée, quand Tom avait expliqué à Hadrian pourquoi il avait été en colère contre lui, mais le fait de voir l’enfant refuser qu’il ne le prenne dans ses bras pour rentrer avait suffit à lui faire mal. Peut-être que Rosier avait raison et qu’il devenait trop attaché à l’enfant.

“-Bien sûr que non, pensa Tom en sortant de sa rêverie pour servir le porridge. Bien sûr que je prends soin de lui, j’y suis obligé, et j’ai besoin qu’il m’aime assez pour être sûr qu’il ne se retournera pas contre moi ou les chevaliers en allant à Poudlard. Mais ça reste raisonnable.”

Il se servit une tasse de thé et s’attabla, avec un petit soupir satisfait, observant Hadrian qui mangeait avec délice son porridge bien chaud, les joues gonflées et remplies de flocons d’avoine. En trois ans, Hadrian avait beaucoup grandi. Le pédiatre, qu’il consultait toujours, lui disait régulièrement que c’était un enfant grand pour son âge, et en excellente santé. Un petit sorcier en parfaite santé, malgré le fait qu’il aimait bien utiliser sa magie pour aller piquer des bonbons, peut importe à quel point ils étaient bien cachés. Bon, en vérité, Tom le faisait un peu exprès. En faisant ça, Hadrian développe ses dons magiques. La première manifestation de magie accidentelle était arrivée alors que, dans un accès de colère parce que Tom voulait lui faire manger entièrement son assiette de carottes, Hadrian avait mis le feu à la serviette posée sur le comptoir. Tom était tellement satisfait de voir sa magie se manifester qu’il ne l’avait même pas gronder, et aujourd’hui encore il avait tendance à féliciter Hadrian dès qu’il faisait de la magie (en particulier quand ça concernait le fait de faire léviter des feutres pour dessiner sur la cape d’Abraxas).

“-Bon, assez de nostalgie.dit-il en finissant sa tasse de thé d’une traite. Il faut qu’on aille au Chemin de Traverse.  
-Pour cadeau?  
-Peut-être.”

Hadrian lui refit son plus beau sourire et sauta joyeusement sur le sol pour aller s’habiller. Petit gosse trop gâté! 

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, beaucoup trop bondé. Pas étonnant, avec la fête d’Halloween le soir même, mais ça faisait grincer des dents Tom qui avait en horreur les magasins bondés. Heureusement qu’il ne travaillait pas aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas envie de gérer les clients flâneurs, qui venaient juste se distraire en attendant des proches! Heureusement, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps chez l’apothicaire et la librairie n’était pas trop pleine. Tom pu donc flâner toute à sa guise dans les rayons, quelques livres pour enfants dans les mains, avec Hadrian qui furetait à côté de lui. Il avait commencé à lui montrer quelques lettres, mais malgré son intérêt, Hadrian ne savait pas encore lire, alors Tom avait décidé de lui offrir des livres pour enfants. La curiosité d’Hadrian le pousserait à essayer de toute ses forces de déchiffrer l’alphabet, et s’il n’y arrivait toujours pas, les livres étaient remplis d’images! 

“-Pourquoi pas un ou deux cahiers de coloriages aussi?pensa-il en regardant Hadrian, attiré par les couleurs des livres”

Il ne savait pas ce que les chevaliers avaient prévus d’offrir à Hadrian (parce qu’ils lui faisaient toujours des cadeaux) (bien entendu c’était Orion et Walburga qui avait élevé ça au rang de véritable institution au sein de leur petit groupe en offrant des choses toujours plus précieuses), mais il doutait que leur choix se dirige vers des livres ou des crayons. Il se méfiait juste d’Abraxas qui avait l’air bien trop satisfait de lui-même ces derniers temps quand on évoquait l’anniversaire à venir. 

“-Mais si ce n’est pas Tom Jedusor!”

Tom se retourna et offrit son plus beau sourire à l’homme qui se tenait devant lui. Son ancien professeur de potion.

“-Bonjour professeur Slughorn. Comment allez-vous?  
-Je vais très bien mon garçon, je te remercie! Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t’ai pas vu! Tu as oublié Poudlard?  
-Pas le moins du monde professeur, mais je suis particulièrement occupé depuis trois ans, avec mon travail et ma vie de famille.  
-Oh, vie de famille?  
-Oui monsieur.   
-Ca ne m’étonne pas, qui ne voudrait pas d’un garçon aussi brillant que toi!  
-Vous me flattez professeur.  
-Tu travailles toujours à Borgin and Burkes?  
-Oui monsieur.   
-Aaah, je comprends, mais tu y gâches ton talent mon garçon! Je l’ai dit dès le début à Armando, tu sais, je lui disais “Tom est trop modeste, il ne comprend pas son talent et il vaut beaucoup mieux que d’être un simple employé de magasin!”!” 

Tom lui offrit un sourire contrit, retenant son impatience. Bon sang ce que la bonhomie de cet homme ne lui avait pas manqué. C’était pain bénit qu’il ne l'ait jamais croisé dans le Chemin de Traverse!   
Une “discussion” s’engagea entre eux deux (même si Tom faisait plus qu’écouter que parler), au grand damne d’Hadrian qui commençait à en avoir assez de rester dans cet endroit tout poussiéreux alors que dehors il y avait plein de monde et de choses à voir! Il tira un peu la cape de Tom, s’attirant un “Oh quel enfant adorable!” de ce drôle de gros monsieur qui parlait à son papa. Mais son papa ne le regarda pas, se contentant de pousser doucement sa main pour lui demander d’attendre. Eh bien il n’avait pas envie d’attendre! Si papa voulait rester ici, tant pis, mais lui il sortait! 

Déterminé, Hadrian se glissa hors de la librairie, sans se faire voir des adultes qui avaient repris leur conversation, et atterrit dans le Chemin de Traverse bondé. Il connaissait vaguement les lieux, et il était sûr que quelque part, il y avait un magasin avec plein de bonbons délicieux. C’était son anniversaire, il avait le droit d’avoir des bonbons! Chancelant, il se mit à marcher dans la rue, regardant les enseignes, parfois bousculés par les grandes personnes pressées, content d’être au milieu de tout ce bruit. Il marchait, marchait, trop vite pour ses petites jambes, attiré par les enseignes colorées, quand une odeur de sucre envahit les narines. Il avait trouvé le magasin de bonbons! Poussant un cri de joie, Hadrian couru droit devant lui...pour foncer dans de longues jambes et une robe couleur nuit, parsemée d’étoiles blanches. Un peu sonné, il se recula, tombant sur les fesses. 

“-Eh bien alors mon enfant?”

La voix était toute douce, vieille, et il l’entendait très bien malgré le bruit. Hadrian leva la tête et vit des yeux gris perçants, à demi-caché par une monture de lunette. L’homme qui se trouvait devant lui devait être âgé, parce qu’il avait une longue barbe blanche. Jamais Hadrian n’avait vu une si longue barbe! Il avait envie de la toucher. Il vit l’étranger se pencher pour le relever et lui faire un doux sourire.

“-Est-ce que tu es perdu mon petit?  
-Nion!   
-Non?  
-Nion, bonbons!   
-Ah, tu cherchais les bonbons! Eh bien tu es arrivé à destination, mais tu sais, il n’est pas très prudent d’être tout seul. Est-ce que ta maman est avec toi?  
-Pas mama.   
-Pas ta maman?   
-Non, a pas mama!   
-Pas de maman?”

Hadrian hocha la tête, et se pencha pour pouvoir voir la vitrine de bonbons. Le vieil homme le regardait avec curiosité.

“-Tu es avec ton papa?  
-Voui!  
-Et où est-ce qu’il est ton papa, mon petit?  
-Magazin de libres.   
-D’accord...J’ai donc affaire à un petit sorcier qui a faussé compagnie à papa pour avoir des bonbons!   
-Bonbons!   
-Moi aussi j’aime les bonbons, mais dis-moi petit, si on allait retrouver ton papa?  
-Nion, bonbons!”

Le vieil homme rit un peu. En voilà un enfant têtu! 

“-D’accord, d’accord, les bonbons donc.   
-Voui!   
-Tu veux bien me dire ton nom alors? Moi, je m’appelle Albus.   
-Albuf?   
-Oui, Albus. Et toi petit?  
-Hadrian!”

Ce n’était pas Hadrian qui avait poussé ce cri. Dumbledore et Hadrian sautèrent en chœur et se retournèrent, pour voir Tom foncer sur eux, la cape de travers et les cheveux emmêlés, visiblement essoufflé. Dumbledore vit le soulagement passer sur le visage de Tom alors qu’il voyait Hadrian, puis ses yeux passèrent sur le mystérieux accompagnement de l’enfant. Et là, le professeur de métamorphoses vit passer le choc, la surprise, puis une haine contenue et une grande colère sur le visage de son ancien élève. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Tom avait saisi l’enfant à bras le corps et le soulevait du sol, en l’éloignant physiquement de Dumbledore, l’enveloppant de ses bras en une étreinte protectrice. Il avait fait ça en gardant les yeux fixés droit sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci se reprit et lui fit son sourire habituel, son sourire d’enseignant bienveillant qui parle à l’un de ses étudiants. 

“-Bonjour Tom, ce petit est à toi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (et que vous ne me haïssez pas trop de couper à ce moment là, j'aime créer de la tension)! Les choses sérieuses commencent pour Harry mais surtout pour Tom!   
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours agréable, et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous.


	6. La menace cachée derrière le sourire, Partie 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tous le monde! En retard sur l'horaire habituel, mais toujours en avance si on constate qu'on est pas encore lundi! 
> 
> Merci encore une fois à Esperanzarebelde pour ses commentaires (quand j'ai vu le premier je me suis dit "Tiens, il est très court le commentaire pour ce chapitre" et quand le deuxième est arrivé "Aaah je me disais aussi!) ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec ton analyse, pour moi Dumbledore s'est tout simplement laissé guidé par ses préjugés, et au lieu de laisser une chance à un enfant (qui à certes fait des choses mauvaises, mais qui est toujours un enfant), il l'a tout de suite condamné et à , je pense, condamné le monde sorcier aux yeux de Tom, qui du haut de ses onze ans à dû se dire que même dans le monde sorcier il serait un paria, et qu'il était rejeté dès le début. J'ai lu beaucoup de fanfiction où Dumbledore agit volontairement comme ça, pour servir les plans manipulateurs de Dumbledore, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux faire ici, au contraire, j'ai envie de laisser une chance au "bon" personnage de Dumbledore. Et à d'autres aussi, mais ça c'est une surprise! 
> 
> Merci également à Hanae213245 pour son commentaire et tous ses petits smileys enthousiaste, je suis ravie que tu aimes l'histoire et j'espère que tu continuera à l'apprécier!
> 
> Je me tais enfin et je vous laisse avec le prochain chapitre.

Slughorn parlait, parlait, parlait comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l’arrêter, si bien que Tom avait l’impression qu’il allait mourir de vieillesse dans la librairie avant d’être libéré de la présence de son ancien professeur de potion. Si encore c’était pour dire des choses intéressantes ou intelligentes, mais non, même pas! Qu’est-ce que Tom pouvait bien en avoir à fiche que le petit frère du préfet en chef de Serpentard avait attrapé la dragoncelle? Est-ce que cet homme bedonnant allait enfin se décider à le laisser s’échapper pour vivre tranquillement?

“-Hadrian, si tu as envie de faire une colère parce que tu en a assez, c’est le moment.pensa Tom”

En parlant d’Hadrian, où était-il? Tom regarda discrètement (plus ou moins) autour de lui, à la recherche de la petite nuisance, et sentit ses entrailles se geler. Nul part. Hadrian n’était pas dans les rayons aux alentours. Il recula de quelques pas pour voir les rayonnages du fond de la librairie. Slughorn était tellement occupé à parler qu’il ne voyait même pas que sa proie s’éloignait! Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et toujours pas d’Hadrian en vue. Oh Merlin, il était sorti dans la rue, alors qu’elle était bondée. Oh, il allait le tuer. 

“-Professeur, dit-il en se tournant finalement vers Slughorn, en essayant de contrôler la panique dans sa voix. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je crois que mon fils à pris la poudre de cheminette, je dois aller le chercher.   
-Oh Circée Tom, bien sûr, va vite le chercher! Bien qu’il ne doit pas être bien loin, avec ses toutes petites jambes.  
-De toute petites jambes qui galopent.grinça Tom en sortant en trombe de la librairie, y laissant ses achats” 

Il atterrit dans la rue et regarda autour de lui. Pas d’Hadrian. Bien entendu il ne pouvait pas s’être contenté de regarder la vitrine en face! Oh le monstre.

“-Bon, pas de panique Tom, il à sans doute suivi une chorale quelconque ou bien il est allé voir les vitrines les plus colorées.”

Il remonta l’allée principale du Chemin de Traverse, observant partout, criant de temps en temps “Hadrian”, mais plus il arrivait vers le Chaudron Baveur et plus il s’inquiétait. Il aurait déjà dû trouver Hadrian! Il n’avait pas pu traverser le Chaudron Baveur, Tom l’y avait emmené une fois et il n’avait pas du tout aimé l’endroit parce que “fa pue et pas de bonbons”. Des bonbons. Tom s’arrêta net au milieu du chemin, s’attirant les foudres de deux sorcières qui lui rentrèrent dedans, mais il les ignora. Des bonbons. Hadrian avait dû aller chercher des sucreries! Il lui en achetait toujours pour le jour de son anniversaire. Hors, le marchand de bonbons se trouvait à l’autre bout du Chemin de Traverse. 

Pestant contre lui-même, Tom fit demi-tour et dévala le chemin qu’il avait fait, ne marchant plus mais courant. Si Hadrian n’était pas devant le marchand de bonbons, il jurait sur tous les dieux sorciers qu’il allait faire mobiliser tous les Aurors disponibles pour le retrouver. Il courut jusqu’à voir la devanture rose, typique du marchand de bonbons de la rue et laissa échapper un gros soupir de soulagement quand il vit une petite tignasse noire ébouriffée posée au-dessus de deux yeux verts. Merlin merci, il était là, et il avait l’air sain et sauf! 

“-Je vais te coller une de ces fessée, tu ne vas pas pouvoir t’asseoir pendant deux semaines mon grand!” 

Tom ralenti l’allure, pour reprendre son souffle. Et puis il vit qui se tenait à côté de son Hadrian, qui lui parlait. Ces robes bleus à étoiles, il n’y avait qu’une seule foutue personne dans ce monde pour les porter. Cette barbe grise, ces lunettes à montures carrées, ce foutu visage...Oh bordel. Dumbledore. Dumbledore se tenait actuellement à côté de son fils et lui tendait une main, tout en lui parlant. Est-ce qu’il essayé de l’emmener? Définitivement oui. Il fit les derniers pas d’un bond.

“-Hadrian!”

Le concerné sursauta légèrement et se tourna en se voyant appeler, avant de disparaître littéralement dans les bras de Tom qui l’attrapa et le souleva du sol, le tenant serré contre sa poitrine, l’enveloppant de sa cape noire. Tout en faisant ça, Tom n’avait pas quitté son ancien professeur de métamorphose des yeux et il le fixait toujours. Il semblait prêt à lancer des éclairs. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire, son sourire d’enseignant bienveillant qui parle à l’un de ses étudiants. 

“-Bonjour Tom, ce petit est à toi?”

Tom retint un grognement de bête et regarda Hadrian, qu’il tenait toujours serré contre lui avec force. Hadrian lui retourna un regard innocent.

“-Je peux savoir ce qui t’a pris de partir comme ça du magasin sans me le dire?siffla Tom, la voix tremblante de colère  
-Ze voulais bonbons.répondit Hadrian comme s’il s’agissait d’une simple évidence.   
-Eh bien tu devais me le demander, pas partir comme ça.  
-Les enfants ont toujours le sens de l’aventure!”

C’était Dumbledore qui avait parlé. Bien entendu, ce vieux schnock ne pouvait pas partir, une fois évident qu’il ne pouvait pas emmener le gosse. S’il faisait un pas de plus en direction d’Hadrian, Tom le jurait sur sa baguette, il allait le mordre. Ça le soulagerait aussi, en passant. Dumbledore lui retourna un sourire doux. Vieux con. 

“-Ce petit est le tiens?demanda-il d’une voix détachée, comme s’il n’avait pas déjà posé la question et que Tom ne l’avait pas déjà soigneusement ignorée.  
-Bien sûr que c’est le mien, cracha Tom, vous pensez que je volerais un enfant quelconque?”

Le sourire de Dumbledore se crispa un peu au reproche. Jamais Tom ne lui avait pardonné son petit numéro de morale lors de sa première visite à l’orphelinat. Oui il avait volé des objets, mais ceux à qui il avait volé méritaient de perdre leurs affaires, ils s’en étaient pris à lui en premier. Pourquoi c’était uniquement Tom qui s’était fait punir et réprimander parce que voler c’est mal? 

“-Oh, Tom, dit doucement le professeur de métamorphose, je ne sous-entendais pas que tu avais kidnappé cet enfant.   
-Sait-on jamais.   
-Si c’était le cas, je ne pense pas qu’il se blottirait contre toi comme ça. Quoi que peut-être qu’il y est un peu obligé, tu peux le délivrer tu sais!   
-Je ne préfère pas.   
-Peur qu’il se sauve encore? Il le fait souvent?   
-Qui sait?”

Dumbledore regarda Hadrian et lui fit un sourire gentil.

“-Moi il m’as l’air d’un petit très sage!”

Hadrian lui renvoya un air entendu. Bien sûr qu’il était très sage. Mais les bonbons avant la sagesse.

“-Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu père Tom.   
-Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je sois père ou non?  
-Eh bien, c’est une très bonne nouvelle, la parentalité à tendance à changer les gens et à leur faire du bien.   
-Tiens donc. Et vous vous approchez donc toujours des gosses que vous connaissez pas pour les emmener on ne sait où?  
-J’allais l’aider à chercher ses parents, mais tu l’as trouvé tout seul. Et tu as l’air très soulagé de l’avoir trouvé!  
-Ne devriez-vous pas être déçu alors?”

Un éclair de tristesse passa sur le visage de Dumbledore qui lui renvoya un regard blessé.

“-Je n’ai jamais voulu que tu sois malheureux, Tom.  
-Bien sûr que non, ce n’est pas quelque chose que l’on dit à voix haute n’est-ce pas?  
-Tom…  
\- Nous partons. Ne vous approchez plus de mon gamin. Ni de moi. J’ai rien à vous dire.”

Et Tom fit demi-tour, dans un grand mouvement de cap, et parti aussi vite qu’il le pouvait avec son colis un peu encombrant dans les bras, serrant toujours Hadrian aussi fort que possible, ignorant ses protestations, tandis que le professeur le regardait partir sans rien dire, mais l’air assez triste pour occuper deux vies entières. 

“-Ah, Albus mon ami! fit une voix soudaine”

Slughorn Horace le rejoignait, la main occupée à tenir de lourds sacs remplis de livres. 

“-Horace, tu fais des achats?  
-Oh oui, quelques-uns! Mais, tu ne devineras jamais qui j’ai croisé dans la librairie il y a quelques minutes! Tom Jedusor! Parfaitement! Et en compagnie d’un bambin tout à fait charmant, mais qui m'avait l’air un peu taquin! Nous avons bien discuté, Tom est toujours un aussi gentil garçon!   
-Vous avez discuté?  
-Bien sûr, ah Tom à toujours était un de mes préférés! Ne le répète pas, mais de tous mes élèves, c’était bien lui mon chouchou, le mauvais professeur que je suis!   
-Mmmh…”

Abraxas regarda fixement celui qu’il décrivait comme étant son meilleur ami, sa tasse de thé en suspend près de ses lèvres. Tom était blotti sur le fauteuil en face de lui et tenait sur ses genoux un Hadrian qui commençait à en avoir assez d’être obligé de rester tranquille. 

“-Donc, commença lentement Abraxas, arrête moi si je me trompe mais, après avoir croisé Dumbledore qui selon tes dires à essayé de kidnapper Hadrian ici présent, tu as décidé de revoir entièrement ton plan et de ne pas envoyer le dit Hadrian à Poudlard pour son apprentissage magique?  
-Tu vois Abraxas, quand tu écoutes tu es totalement capable de comprendre ce que l’on te dit.répliqua Tom d’une voix où suinte le sarcasme.”

Bon. Bien. D’accord. Abraxas posa tasse et regarda Hadrian. 

“-Hadrian, tu veux pas aller jouer?  
-Moi ui, papa veut pas.”

Tom le laissa descendre au sol, visiblement à contrecœur, et Hadrian en profita pour filer à toute allure à l’autre bout du salon, pour jouer avec un quelconque objet de valeur qui avait attiré son attention (pitié, que ce ne soit pas le nouveau vase que sa mère lui avait offert). Bien, maintenant ils étaient entre adultes.

“-Tom.  
-Abraxas?  
-Autant je suis d’accord avec toi quand il s’agit de dire que Dumbledore est une vieille chèvre manipulatrice qui favorise beaucoup trop ses petits Gryffondors et ne laisse aucune chance aux Serpentards au point d’en être buté comme une mule, je ne pense pas que ce soit un kidnappeur d’enfant.  
-Quand il s’agit de me nuire, il n’a pas de limite.  
-Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que cet enfant qu’il a trouvé au hasard était à toi?  
-Qui sait? Il peut tout à fait m’espionner, le monde sorcier britannique n’est pas si grand que ça.   
-Oh Tom, réfléchi, il est enfermé à Poudlard les ¾ du temps.   
-Et alors? Qui te dit qu’il n’a pas d’espions? Il a bien infiltré le Magenmagot depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard.”

Merlin ce que cet homme était têtu! 

“-Effectivement, mais je persiste à dire que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Il ne va pas kidnapper chat-Hadrian, et tu pourras l’envoyer en toute sécurité à Poudlard quand il en aura l’âge bien entendu, sans craindre que la vieille chèvre ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit.  
-Je ne prends aucun risque, je m’occuperais moi-même d’Hadrian.  
-Mais enfin!   
-En tant que Serpentard, tu sais déjà comment il se conduit avec les gens contre qui il a des préjugés.  
-Certes mais-  
-Et en temps que Serpentard des Serpentard, je peux t’affirmer que au vu de comment il à agis avec moi quand j’étais à Poudlard, il n’y a pas moyen sur cette Terre que je me mette mon gamin entre ses griffes.”

Abraxas soupira. Bien sûr, il se souvenait des classes de métamorphoses où Tom et Dumbledore se sautaient à la gorge l’un de l’autre pour des questions de techniques ou pour des opinions différentes si tel ou tel sort était mauvais ou neutre. Les élèves de leur classe faisaient même des paris avant d’entrer en cours sur si cette fois ça allait oui ou non finir en pugilat.   
Mais de là à en arriver à croire que Dumbledore traquait Tom, qui faisait plus que profils bas depuis les quelques années qu’ils avaient quittés Poudlard...C’était le comble de l’irrationalité. 

“-Tom, dit-il doucement, n’oublie pas ton objectif premier avec Hadrian.”

Tom lui retourna un regard plus glacé que la banquise. 

“-Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles les plans que j’ai fait moi-même, merci.  
-Alors rappelle-toi qu’ils n’auront pas lieu si tu fais ce que tu veux faire maintenant. N’agis pas sans réfléchir.”

Tom allait envoyer une réplique acide, mais le reste des chevaliers de Walpurgis entrèrent dans la pièce, chargés pour la plupart de paquets colorés, tous vêtus de belles tenues. 

“-Est-ce que nous interrompons une dispute quelconque?demanda Rosier en voyant la tension entre Tom et Abraxas, qui se fixaient toujours malgré leur entrée  
-Pas du tout, finit par dire l’héritier Malfoy en secouant doucement la tête. Nous étions juste en train d’échanger quelques...impressions sur l’avenir du futur Jedusor ici présent.  
-Le futur est pour plus tard, occupons nous du présent.claqua Walburga en agitant la main, avant d’attraper au vol Hadrian qui sautait dans ses bras. Oh, ce que tu deviens grand mon chaton!”

Tom se renfrogna et s’enfonça dans son canapé, les bras clos, indiquant clairement à Abraxas que la conversation était terminée et il se retint de grogner. Avec un peu de chance, et un peu de vin, il allait redevenir raisonnable. 

“-Alors fêtons l’anniversaire d’Hadrian ici présent, dit-il à voix haute, entrant dans son rôle d’hôte parfait.”

Et la soirée fut parfaite justement, avec juste ce qu’il fallait de discussions, de bon alcool, de nourriture délicieuse et d’enfant un peu excité pour que les adultes puissent le regarder en souriant et sans envisager de lui lancer un sortilège pour le faire taire. Pas que quiconque y penserait dans cette pièce!   
Et une fois trois verres de vins enfilés, Tom redevient aussi bavard qu’il pouvait l’être dans ces moments-là (c’est-à-dire un mot toutes les dix minutes). Et Orion était occupé à porter Hadrian sur ses épaules pour le promener dans tous le salon au petit trot, pour faire rire aux éclats le bambin. Et Walburga regardait son fiancé en se resservant un verre de vin, sans doute en train de prévoir en penser à tout ce qu’elle allait lui faire une fois la soirée terminée et la porte de leur chambre fermée. Une soirée normale.

Et plus tard, Hadrian se retrouva face à un énorme tas de cadeaux colorés qu’il ouvrait au hasard, sans savoir lequel prendre en premier, sans arriver à se détacher du jouet qu’il venait de découvrir pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement passer à l’autre. Et Tom regardait tout ça, en se demandant où est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir caser tout ça dans leur appartement. Et il ricanait quand Hadrian attrapait un coin de canapé ou de table, tâchant tout avec du chocolat.  
Finalement, Abraxas ne culpabilisait pas trop pour son cadeau, le serpent qui lui servait de meilleur ami le méritait bien! Il tendit un gros paquet plein de trous à Hadrian, qui tourna autour pendant un moment, regardant par les trous pour voir ce qu’il y avait, avant de soulever le couvercle et de plonger à moitié à l’intérieur. On entendit un grand cri d’excitation. Suspicieux, Tom jeta un coup d'œil à Abraxas avant de se lever et de regarder dans le carton, évitant de peu Hadrian qui s’agitait en essayant d’attraper ce qu’il y avait dans le carton en criant de joie. 

“-Oh Merlin, Abraxas, sale petite fouine.”

A l’intérieur du carton, reposait un minuscule et adorable (mais non pas moins potentiellement dangereux et aimant à catastrophe) bébé fléreur, avec une belle fourrure bleue et blanche. Abraxas offrit son sourire le plus innocent à Tom.

“-J’avais cru comprendre qu’Hadrian rêvait d’avoir un animal de compagnie!  
-Je vais te tuer dans ton sommeil.”

Non, même mieux, il allait le tondre dans son sommeil et lui lancer un sort pour qu’il reste chauve à jamais! Ils étaient déjà à l’étroit, comment est-ce qu’il allait survivre avec en plus un animal aussi caractériel et territorial qu’un fichu fléreur! Pourquoi, juste pourquoi toujours lui?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (vous le sentez, que ce nouveau "membre de la famille" Jedusor va poser des soucis?)! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire comme d'habitude, je les lis toujours avec plaisir, et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine normalement pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant portez-vous bien et prenez soin de vous et de vos proches!


	7. Le nom du père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre le dimanche, peut-on dire que désormais le dimanche c'est le jour officiel des nouveaux chapitres? Je pense que l'on peut. 
> 
> Comme toujours, le remercie Esperanzarebelde pour ses commentaires (eh oui, Tom va devoir s'accoutumer au minou...Dure vie!) et Hanae213245 pour son commentaire et ses nombreux émojis plein de douceur! 
> 
> Dans ce chapitre on introduis une autre partie à développer pour plus tard...Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse avec le chapitre!

C’était calme à la boutique aujourd’hui, les clients se faisaient rare et Borgin était parti Tom ne savait pas où pour acheter il ne savait pas quoi, et honnêtement il s’en moquait un peu. Pour une fois, ce n’était pas lui qui était envoyé à la chasse aux bibelots! 

Non, à la place il s’occupait de faire un peu de rangement dans le livre des comptes, en préparation de la déclaration d’impôt qui arriverait avec le mois de décembre. Un bruit sur le côté lui fit jeter un coup d'œil au tapis, qui commençait d’ailleurs à être usé, où Hadrian avait élu domicile depuis qu’il venait avec lui à la boutique. Le bambin jouait tranquillement, montrant des jouer à son fléreur qui l’écoutait visiblement avec attention. Hadrian avait nommé la bestiole Pich (pourquoi Pich? Tom ne le savait pas, il savait juste que quand Hadrian parlait de son animal de compagnie il disait “Pich à faim” ou “Pich veut jouer”) (lui il l’aurait plutôt appelé “Créature des Enfers” ou “Démon”, mais bon). Il plissa les yeux en voyant que l’animal le fixait et, vérifiant qu’Hadrian ne regardait pas, tira la langue à la bestiole qui lui retourna un regard méprisant. Saloperie. 

Pour se venger de la mauvaise plaisanterie d’Abraxas (qui offrait un animal pareil à un enfant de quatre ans, qui), Tom avait laissé Hadrian lui ruiner son canapé couleur crème avec du chocolat, et il prévoyait de se débarrasser de l’animal dès que possible. Désolé chaton, mais le minou est parti, il est allé retrouver sa famille dans son pays natal. Mais sans doute Pich lisait-il dans ses pensées, parce que quand il l’avait approché une fois Hadrian endormi, la bestiole lui avait sauté dessus et lui avait déchiqueté les mains et les avant-bras. 

  
Au réveil d’Hadrian, il avait trouvé Pich lové en boule contre lui, ronronnant doucement, et papa en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner d’un air grognon, avec les mains pleines de sang et de blessures. Hadrian n’avait pas compris. 

“-Foutu bestiole agressive pour rien.pensa Tom en biffant d’un trait de plume la ligne qu’il était en train de lire” 

Si encore l’animal se contentait de rester dans son coin! Mais non! Il fallait qu’il suive Hadrian, et donc Tom, absolument partout où ils allaient, en se collant à ses jambes et en grognant comme un chien quand on voulait le retirer de là. Et bien entendu, Hadrian adorait la petite boule de fourrure et passait ses journées à lui faire des câlins et des caresses. Donc Tom ne pouvait même plus envisager de s’en débarrasser sans culpabiliser. Génial. 

La petite cloche de la porte d’entrée sonna, faisant lever la tête de Tom avec son habituel sourire de vendeur poli et ravi d’aider. Ce sourire dura exactement trente secondes avant qu’il ne réalise qui entrait dans la boutique, et il se rembrunit. Dumbledore. Le putain de nouveau directeur de Poudlard venait d’entrer dans la boutique de Borgin and Burkes et regardait avec intérêt le contenu de la vitrine de bijoux. Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait ici, au nom de Merlin? Est-ce qu’il venait encore pour essayer de lui voler son bébé? 

“-Bonjour Tom.dit Dumbledore de son habituelle voix douce. Comment vas-tu?   
-Qu’est-ce que vous fichez ici?grinca Tom entre ses dents

-Eh bien en fait je suis tombé à cours de bonbons au citron, et je me suis dit qu’en passant je pouvais venir te voir pour un petit service dont j’ai besoin!”

Mais bien sûr. Tom lui retourna un air noir et se redressa sur son comptoir. 

“-Et puis, continua l’ancien professeur, la dernière fois tu semblais pressé et nous n’avons pas pu discuter. 

-Comme c’est dommage.”

Dumbledore lui sourit. Bien entendu, la vieille chèvre ignorait totalement le sarcasme ou l’ironie quand il le voulait.Il sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu’Hadrian se cachait derrière ses jambes d’un air timide. Voilà qui était inhabituel, il n’avait d’habitude aucun problème avec les étrangers! Il jeta un regard méfiant à Dumbledore. Est-ce que dans le peu de temps qu’ils avaient passés ensemble avant son arrivée, Dumbledore en avait profité pour faire peur à son Hadrian? 

“-Tu as un très joli chaton.dit Dumbledore en regardant Pich 

-...Voui.répondit Hadrian d’une petite voix timide

-Comment est-ce qu’il s’appelle? 

-...Pich. 

-Un très joli nom! “

Hadrian lui répondit par un petit sourire avant de coller son visage contre les jambes de Tom. il n’aimait décidément pas le voir comme ça. 

“-Je n’ai pas le temps de bavarder.dit-il d’un ton sec et froid. Donc si vous ne comptez pas acheter quelque chose, vous-

-En fait, Tom, je suis ici parce que j’aurais besoin de ton expertise pour quelque chose.

-Je vous demande pardon?”

Dumbledore fouilla dans sa robe verte émeraude (striée de décoration en fil d’or) (Merlin, il allait avoir une crise d’épilepsie, cet homme ne pouvait donc pas s’habiller normalement) et en sortit une petite boîte qu’il posa sur le comptoir. C’était une boîte assez petite pour tenir dans la paume de la main, en bois clair, avec une grosse serrure d’un noir d’encre et décoré de rayures noires qui rappelaient étrangement des veines. Des veines pleines d’un sang noir d’encre. Tom l’observa avant de regarder Dumbledore.

“-Je faisais du rangement dans le bureau et j’ai trouvé cette boîte dans des tiroirs.expliqua le directeur. Je pense qu’elle appartenait à Armando quand il était encore directeur, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre: je n’arrive pas à l’ouvrir, et j’ai absolument tout essayé. Je sais qu’elle est scellée grâce à la magie, mais ce doit être un sort que je ne connais pas.

-Mmpf.”

Tom se pencha sur le comptoir et commença à examiner la boîte, la faisant tourner à l’aide de sa baguette. D’anciennes traces de brûlures et de coupures sur le fond lui indiquent que la boîte était bel et bien imprégnée d’un système défensif magique. Apparemment assez agressif d’ailleurs. Bon. Ca n’allait sans doute pas être facile de l’ouvrir. 

“-Est-ce que ton travail ici te plaît Tom?”

Le concerné ne daigna pas répondre, prétendant être trop occupé avec la boîte. Dumbledore retint un soupir. 

“-Je suppose que tu dois voir des clients intéressants.”

Toujours pas de réponse. Mais il pouvait voir une petite veine sortir sur la tempe de son interlocuteur. 

“-Borgin doit te faire confiance, s’il te laisse ici seul pendant qu’il va démarcher d’autre client.

-Contrairement à d’autres il ne pense pas que je suis un voleur.”

Ah, enfin une réponse, même s’il en sentait toute la morsure. Dumbledore soupira, encore une fois. 

“-Vous vous entendez bien?

-C’est mon patron, il me paye et me fait confiance. C’est tout.

-C’est déjà un bon début. Est-ce qu’il pense à faire de toi son associé?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. 

-Je suis juste curieux de tes projets. 

-Mes projets sont personnels.”

Oh, pourquoi est-ce qu’il fallait que ce jeune homme soit plus difficile à ouvrir qu’une huître? Il ne pouvait donc jamais lui faciliter la tâche! Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil au petit garçon qui caressait le fléreur à côté. Bon. Peut-être qu’il avait trouvé un autre moyen de le faire parler! 

“-Tu es l’apprenti vendeur du magasin, mon grand?demanda-il de son ton le plus doux et le plus aimable”

Le petit garçon le regarda, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Tom qui s’était visiblement tendu dans son coin, tout en continuant de faire mine de ne pas écouter. Finalement, le petit garçon rendit son sourire au directeur. 

“-Pich et moi on furveille!déclara-il très fièrement

-Ah oui? C’est très bien.

-Voui! Et on aide à porter les foses! 

-Oooh. Et tu fais de la magie toi aussi? 

-Voui! 

-Tu es déjà un vrai petit sorcier alors.

-Voui! 

-Tu iras à Poudlard quand tu sera grand alors. “

Le bambin lui fit un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles et hocha vivement la tête avant de lui montrer son fléreur (qui miaula un peu de mécontentement de se faire ainsi trimballer sans ménagement). 

“-Et Pich auffi! 

-Bien sûr, il apprendra les sorts avec toi.

-Voui! 

-Est-ce que vous savez si une clé existe?interrompit brutalement Tom d’un ton sec en jetant à son invité un regard brûlant de haine”

Dumbledore mit l’information dans un coin de sa tête: comme toujours, Tom était assez jaloux et possessif, et son fils ne faisait visiblement pas exception à la règle. 

“-Armando me jure que non, en tout cas qu’il ne l’a jamais eu en sa possession et je ne l’ai pas non plus.répondit-il d’une voix apaisante. En tout cas si cette clé existe elle doit être perdue depuis des années parce que beaucoup de gens ont essayé de l’ouvrir sans.

-Et s’y sont brûlés les doigts.marmonna le jeune vendeur, avec un fort taux d’avertissement dans ses paroles”

Bon. Plan C. 

“-Tom, dit doucement Dumbledore, je ne suis pas ton ennemi tu sais. 

-Ah non? Première nouvelle.

-Je t’assure.

-Vous m’avez toujours traité en ennemi, donc désolé si je ne vous saute pas au cou quand vous venez me déranger à mon travail pour m’espionner. 

-J’étais simplement inquiet pour toi. 

-Arrêtez de mentir, vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, vous me soupçonniez toujours du pire.”

Bon, pas qu’il ait été irréprochable pendant son séjour, la mort de cette fille en témoignant. Mais d’une part c’était un accident, et d’autre part, tout le corps professoral était d’accord pour qu’il n’avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. 

“-Je m’inquiétais vraiment. J’ai...vu, ce que la noirceur et la rancœur peut faire au cœur des gens, même à ceux que l’on pense bien connaître;

-Et vous ne me connaissez pas du tout. 

-Plus que tu ne le penses. Et oui, j’avais peur de ce que tu pouvais devenir.

-Trop aimable. 

-En particulier quand j’ai appris par Armando que tu cherchais à rencontrer ta famille.”

Pardon? 

“-Mais, continue Dumbledore, je suis rassuré maintenant. Ton fils ici présent semble...t’avoir beaucoup apaisé. Et j’en suis ravi, sincèrement. Tu mérites mieux que de tomber dans le crime ou les arts sombres.

-...

-Et oui, j’ai peut-être était un peu plus sur ton dos que sur celui des autres étudiants, mais ce n’était pas pour te nuire Tom. 

-Même quand vous me suiviez en cachette pendant ma sixième année, bien entendu. 

-Comme je te l’ai dit, j’étais inquiet de ta réaction quand à ta famille. Certaines nouvelles peuvent faire du mal. Mais quand à la fin de l’été, mes recherches ont démontré que les Jedusor étaient toujours en vie, j’ai compris que je me “faisais des films” comme le disent les Moldus.”

Les Jedusor en vie. Bien entendu. Comment oublier? Tom ferma les yeux, alors que les souvenirs de sa sixième année lui revenaient. 

  
  
  


_ Il sortait du taudis que son oncle complètement fou appelait sa maison. Il marchait vite, ses pieds écrasant les vieilles feuilles et les brins d’herbes brûlés par le soleil. Dans sa main il tenait fermement une baguette, pas la sienne, mais celle de son oncle, qu’il lui avait volé après l’avoir assommé. A son doigt, l’héritage des Gaunt, une lourde bague, ornée d’une pierre noire de jais avec un étrange symbole dessus. Ca aussi, il l’avait pris à son oncle, après l’avoir assommé. Et maintenant, le plan était clair: se rendre jusque chez son Moldu de père, pour lui faire payer. Lui faire payer si cher de l’avoir laissé dans cet orphelinat dégoûtant quand il vivait dans ce manoir tranquille, loin des bombardements. Oh, il se délecte par avance des cris et des supplications de cet homme. Comme il allait savourer sa mise à mort. Et dire que son meurtre permettrait de le faire vivre éternellement, encore, quel douce ironie. _

_ Et c’était à cela que Tom pensait alors qu’il arpentait l’allée vaste qui menait au manoir, dominant la colline. Le manoir des Jedusor. Ce qui aurait dû être sa légitime maison, l’endroit où il aurait dû grandir. Et tout en marchant, tout en pensant à la punition qu’il allait infliger à son père, c’était comme s’il piétinait tous ses rêves d’enfant. Quand il rêvait, petit, que ses parents venaient le chercher pour l’emporter loin de Londres. Et plus tard, à Poudlard, quand il rêvait de son père, qui devait forcément être un sorcier. Une sorcière ne serait pas morte aussi bêtement dans un orphelinat moldu. Bien entendu.  _

_ C’était ces rêves morts et ses illusions qu’il piétinait en même temps que les graviers, observant sans les voir les fenêtres vastes et éclairées _ .  _ La maison semblait briller pour l’attirer, comme pour lui dire “Ce que tu cherches se trouve ici”. Message reçu. Il accélérait le pas, pour arriver plus vite, sentant la baguette récalcitrante vibrer dans sa main. Il serra plus fort ses doigts sur le manche. Qu’elle l’accepte ou non, elle n'a pas son mot à dire. C’était le plus grand sortilège qu’elle lancerait, parce que ce n’était pas ce fou sifflant qui serait capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Vu son état, Tom doutait même que ce déchet, qu’il refusait catégoriquement d’appeler un oncle, soit capable de faire bouillir de l’eau _ . _ Un déchet pour la lignée des Gaunt, une honte pour celle de Serpentard.  _

_ Soudain, un bruit. Un bruit qui semblait venir de l’intérieur de la maison. Des cris. Par instinct, Tom se glissait la seconde suivante dans les buissons, pour observer la scène. C’était bien des voix qui résonnait dans la nuit, emportée par l’air chaud de ce début d’été.Il en distinguait deux. Non, trois. Deux hommes et une femme. Et deux étaient très âgés. Il n’arrivait pas à entendre exactement ce qu’il se disait, simplement des bribes de mots. Il lui semblait entendre les mots comme “folie”, “mensonge”, “erreur” ou même “soin” et “maladie”. Quelqu’un était malade dans la maison? Oh, si ça pouvait être son père, et une maladie qui lui collait à la peau depuis des années, tien _ s. 

  
_ Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas et un homme en sortit, s’appuyant de tout son poids contre la plaque de bois. Il était tourné vers l’intérieur de la maison et il criait quelque chose comme “J’en ai assez d’avoir encore et encore cette conversation”. Tom le vit, ou plutôt le distingue, se redresser et claquer la porte, se retrouvant dehors, sans savoir qu’il y avait un visiteur _ .  _ Tom regarda la silhouette tituber, descendre laborieusement deux ou trois marches avant de s’effondrer en position assise sur l’une d’elle. Visiblement il était bien éméché. Sa silhouette semblait jeune. Son père. Tom eut un sourire de prédateur. Oh bon sang, encore plus doux, assassiner son moldu de père sur les marches de sa propre maison, comme un chien errant renversé par une voiture. Il n’aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Tom murmura un Lumos et pointa la baguette entre les feuilles pour pouvoir distinguer le visage de l’homme. Mais il avait dû faire trop de bruit, parce que ce dernier s’était redressé, suspendant son geste alors qu’il s’apprêtait à boire, et il regardait fixement droit devant lui. Un silence pesant. _

_ Et soudain, Tom ne se sentait plus le courage de quoi que ce soit. Parce qu’en face de lui, ce n’était pas n’importe quel moldu. C’était son portrait craché. C’était son lui du futur, lui quand il aurait une quarantaine d’années. La même mâchoire, la même silhouette, les mêmes cheveux, tout, c’était tout lui. Sauf les yeux. Et alors Tom réalisa une chose: il était bel et bien le portrait de son père, comme sa mère l’avait apparemment souhaité avant de mourir (au lieu de souhaiter vivre pour son bébé). Tout son père...Avec les yeux cannelle de sa mère.  _

_ Tom s’était assez souvent posé des questions sur ses parents pour se demander s’il leur ressemblait. Mais étrangement, dans sa tête, il ressemblait à sa mère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Surtout depuis qu’il savait que c’était elle la sorcière. Parce qu’elle lui avait transmis sa magie, cela semblait logique qu’il lui ressemble beaucoup aussi, non? Mais non, il était tout son Moldu de père. Et ça faisait mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi? Mais soudain, cet homme ivre qui cherchait l’inconnu sur son territoire, ce n’était plus seulement un homme vague avec qui il partageait son ADN, soudain leur lien de sang était très concret, trop concret même. Tom, du haut de ses seize ans, se sentait envahi d’une myriade de sentiments contradictoires. De la colère, de la tristesse, de la rage, de la rancœur, de la curiosité, oui. Mais pas d’envie de meurtre.  _

_ Il recula d’un pas et fit craquer le buisson, plus près qu’il ne le pensait. L’homme se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction. Visiblement ce qu’il buvait n’avait pas totalement endormi ses sens! Tom retint un juron et se figea quand les feuilles s'écartent brusquement, accompagné d’un “Qui est là”. Ils étaient l’un en face de l’autre et ils se fixaient, éclairés seulement par le bout de la baguette que Tom tenait toujours aussi fermement. Et le temps semblait s’étirer alors qu’ils se jaugeaient ainsi. Tom comprend qu’il n’aura pas le courage. Qu’il ne pourra pas aller au bout du projet. Alors, comme réveillé d’un rêve, il fait un pas en arrière et prend tout simplement la fuite, courant.  _ _   
_ _ Et sursauta quand il entendit des bruits de pas précipités le suivre et la voix de cet homme qui l’interpellait.  _

_ “-Attends, qui es-tu?” _

_ Pas de réponse. _

_ “-Tu es son fils n’est-ce pas, le fils de la fille des Gaunt?” _

_ Oh Merlin.  _

_ “-Ca veut dire que tu à moi aussi? Tu es mon fils?” _

_   
_ _ Tom accéléra.  _

_ “-Comment est-ce que tu t’appelles? Est-ce que tu es comme elle, est-ce que tu peux faire des choses magiques comme elle? Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire, ton bâton fait de la lumière!” _

_ Accélérer encore, pour le semer. _

_ “-Arrête toi, je ne vais pas te faire mal! Dis- moi comment tu t’appelles! Quel âge tu as!” _

_ Cours Tom, cours. Et ignore le.  _

_ “-Où est-ce que tu vivais? Comment tu m’as trouvé? Attends- moi!” _

_ Là, un coin de forêt où il pourrait se perdre. Tom s’y précipita et marmonna un Finite Incantatem pour éteindre la baguette. Blotti dans un recoin sombre, il retint sa respiration en voyant arriver l’homme, qui regardait autour de lui, l’air perdu. Il continuait de poser ses questions.  _

_ “-Où est-ce que tu es? Reviens! Ton prénom, comment tu t’appelles?Je sais que tu es de moi, j’en suis sûr! Où est-ce que tu es?” _

_ Tom garda sa respiration pendant ce qui lui semblait être une heure entière avant que son géniteur ne se lasse et sorte de la forêt, non sans dire à haute voix “Je sais que je n’ai pas rêvé et que tu existes, je vais te chercher et on parlera." Et finalement, Tom était seul et libre d'exhaler de grandes bouffées d’air, d’en inspirer de plus profondes encore. Et tout en respirant il essayait de se calmer, de se contrôler. C’était râté pour cette fois, il n’avait pas eu le courage, il devait trouver autre chose. _ _   
_ _ Mais avant de rentrer, il devait retourner à la cabane des Gaunt, pour effacer la mémoire de Morfin. Et ensuite, il pourrait retourner à Poudlard. Il devait lui rester bien assez de temps avant que le Portoloin ne se déclenche. Ça irait. Une fois de retour chez lui, il pourrait se poser et réfléchir. Ça irait.  _

  
  
  


Tom sortit brusquement de son souvenir et secoua la tête. Il n’avait pas pensé à cela depuis très longtemps, et ce n’était pas agréable de s’en souvenir si brusquement, avec les yeux froids de Dumbledore pour l’analyser. Il devait le faire partir. Il inspira et posa la main sur la boîte.

“-Je ne vais pas pouvoir retirer le maléfice maintenant, ça va prendre plusieurs jours.”

Dumbledore fronça brièvement les sourcils au changement de sujet avant de reprendre très rapidement un visage neutre. Il hocha doucement la tête.

“-Alors je la laisse à tes bons soins, et je repasserai dans quelques jours.

-Comme vous voulez.”

Dumbledore se redressa et se tourna pour partir. En s’approchant de la porte, il regarda Hadrian qui le regardait aussi, sans doute attiré par ses vêtements, et il lui tapota rapidement le crâne avant de se tourner vers Tom.

“-Puisque que tu as maintenant ta famille Tom, je pense que tu devrais aller voir celle que tu as ignoré.

-Excusez-moi?

-Remplacer le passé par l’avenir peut aider à aller mieux.”

Et il sortit, les laissant seul dans la boutique. Tom bouillait de l’intérieur. Ceux qu’il avait ignorés? C’était lui l’orphelin ici. Dumbledore lui demandait d’aller voir son père, et en plus d’emmener Hadrian. Ah. Jamais. Il n’en avait pas besoin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire, il s'est écrit très facilement...Comme vous le voyez je modifie par rapport à l'oeuvre original mais j'ai envie de vous dire que c'est une fiction voyage dans le temps, alors j'ai le droit! Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou des félicitations parce que ça me fait chaud au cœur.   
> Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, prenez soin de vous!

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce premier chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que les lecteurs peuvent penser! En attendant moi je vous dit à bientôt j'espère pour le prochain chapitre, et pour les quelques uns (s'il y en à) qui lisent mon histoire Sang de Gangrène: pas d'inquiétude le chapitre prochain arrivera...Un jour.


End file.
